


El único que puede vencerme eres tú

by LauraKuchiki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lemon, M/M, OOC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraKuchiki/pseuds/LauraKuchiki
Summary: Tras la Winter Cup, Seirin se ha alzado con el triunfo. Aomine, después de la derrota, ha cambiado su modo de pensar, y no sólo con respecto al baloncesto, pero su objetivo será una pared difícil de escalar. Y Midorima, molesto con haber perdido, se siente tan frustrado, que no ve lo que tiene alrededor, hasta que quizás sea demasiado tarde.AominexKagami . MidorimaxTakao.OoC. Lemon.
Relationships: aokaga, kikasa, midotaka, murahimu - Relationship





	1. En el que Aomine cruza la línea

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes, pertenecen a su creador Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para crear esto sin ánimo de lucro. Divertirme y divertir.
> 
> Esta historia se basa en el anime (no he leído el manga), justo terminada la Winter Cup.

Era extraño estar en aquel gimnasio vacío sin más compañía que el balón y el eco que producían sus botes contra el suelo.

Acostumbrado a la inseparable compañía de las últimas semanas que le habían proporcionado sus estimados compañeros de equipo, no podía evitar sentirse solo. Pero era natural que las personas normales estuvieran en su casa descansando después del agotamiento acumulado por los días pasados. Sin embargo, él no era normal. O no se consideraba eso.

Él era Kagami Taiga, el as de Seirin.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, botó el balón varias veces más, antes de alzar los brazos y encestar con un lanzamiento digno de su destreza.

_Aomine. Murasakibara. Kise. Midorima. Akashi._

Todos habían caído bajo su fuerza. No la suya individual, sino la de su equipo. Imparables desde el primer minuto, aunque casi nadie daba un duro por ellos, habían demostrado lo increíbles que eran. Por esa razón todavía le duraba el entusiasmo de horas anteriores. La adrenalina aún fluía por su cuerpo a raudales. Y por el mismo motivo no había podido irse a dormir como los demás.

De haber sido por él, se habría ido a celebrarlo un poco más, pero todos estaban demasiado cansados y el plan había quedado aplazado.

Fue una suerte haber vuelto hacia el instituto a por su olvidada bufanda y ver que seguía abierto. El bedel amablemente le había dado las llaves del gimnasio y se había permitido el lujo de jugar un poco en solitario.

La botella de champán cerrada descansaba en un rincón, esperando a que al día siguiente la abrieran para bañar a los presentes. Todavía con su brillante lazo rojo rodeando el tapón, muestra de que se trataba de un obsequio del padre de la entrenadora, el señor Aida.

Kagami giró sobre si mismo antes de saltar con apenas impulso y lanzar hacia canasta.

Cuando el balón dejó de rebotar en el suelo y fue a por el, escuchó una voz a su espalda que le hizo detenerse.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, Kagami?

La pesada puerta se cerró de golpe, y con el asombro visible en el rostro, se volvió para ver al recién llegado.

–¿Aomine?

–Quita esa cara de idiota. Te hice una pregunta.

Kagami se tensó apretando con fuerza el balón entre sus manos.

–Este es mi instituto, imbécil. Si alguien tiene que preguntar eso, soy yo.

Aomine sonrió.

–Sólo a un cabeza de chorlito como tú puede apetecerle estar jugando a baloncesto después de haber ganado hoy una final. ¿Acaso no lo vas a celebrar?

–Tsk. No es asunto tuyo—le dio la espalda y volvió a encestar desde donde se encontraba. –Pero si tanto te interesa, lo celebraremos mañana. Hoy estaban exhaustos.

–Salvo tú, por lo que veo.

Aomine llevaba un acolchado abrigo que se quitó enseguida y dejó junto a la botella de champán. Acto seguido dobló sus mangas hasta los codos y puso los brazos en jarras.

–¿Un uno contra uno, Kagami?

–Estás de coña, ¿no? Acabo de jugar un partido importante.

–¿Acaso tienes miedo? –. Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa algo aterradora. Sabía que ante un reto, el de rojos cabellos no se echaría para atrás.

–¿De ti? Será al contrario. Pero estoy convencido de que aunque empiece como un inocente juego, acabará siendo una guerra. Te conozco. Y a mi.

–Tienes razón—las palabras de Kagami parecieron complacerle, porque sonrió aún más. –Tal vez podríamos asegurarnos de que sea un juego y no pase de ahí.

–¿Qué sugieres? ¿Lanzarnos la pelota el uno al otro como en la playa y al primero que se le caiga, pierde?

Kagami comenzaba a impacientarse. No entendía el motivo por el que el otro estaba ahí, y éste parecía evadir sutilmente el tema.

–Tengo una idea mejor—Aomine se acercó a el, con las manos en alto para que Taiga le pasara la pelota. Lo hizo con desconfianza y se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo.

–¿Por qué estás aquí?

–Pasaba por aquí—dijo sin más.

–No te creo—dijo Kagami entrecerrando los ojos. Por alguna razón lo sabía. Lo sentía en el aire. Aomine mentía.

–No lo hagas si no quieres—dijo e hizo girar el balón sobre la punta de su dedo índice, sin borrar la sonrisa en ningún momento. –¿Qué me dices? ¿Lo hacemos más divertido?

–¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Dinero?

Aomine dio más impulso al balón, haciendo que girase a mayor velocidad, sonriendo tanto que parecía que se le rompería la mandíbula de un momento a otro.

–Algo mejor. Strip Basket—dijo como si fuera una sentencia.

Kagami hizo una mueca de desconcierto.

–¿Eso qué es?

El peliazul chasqueó la lengua con molestia y le pasó el balón al otro.

–Prenda por canasta. Quien enceste, decide la prenda de ropa que se quita el contrincante—Kagami parecía escandalizado de repente, pero Aomine se estaba divirtiendo más que nunca y le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo. –Seis canastas en total deberán ser anotadas. Una por cada prenda. Camiseta, pantalón, cada zapatilla cuenta individualmente, lo mismo que los calcetines. Y finalmente, la ropa interior—aclaró mientras enumeraba con sus dedos. –Y como es obvio, pierde el que se quede en pelotas primero. Pero te lo advierto, no será sencillo jugar con solo una zapatilla o sin ellas.

–Tú estás chalado—dijo Kagami con los ojos abiertos de par en par. –Eso no es nada divertido. Voto por lo de usar la pelota a modo de balón de playa.

–Cobarde—comentó Aomine en tono de suficiencia.

Eso hizo mella en el otro.

–Has dicho seis prendas, pero enumeraste siete—dijo Kagami recomponiéndose y fingiendo estoicidad.

–Bueno. Yo no llevo ropa interior. Así que tú empezarás sin camiseta para estar en igualdad de condiciones. Eso da un total de seis.

–¿No llevas...? Eres asqueroso—dijo avergonzado, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y dirigiendo su vista hacia otro lugar que no fuera su acompañante.

–No seas tan mojigato, Kagami. Piensa que no voy a ver nada que no haya visto antes—dijo Aomine socarrón, arrebatándole el balón en un descuido.

–Eso si ves algo, bastardo—comentó el pelirrojo a la defensiva mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la arrojaba al suelo con violencia, fuera de la cancha.

Y entonces dio comienzo la batalla por la supremacía, pero sobre todo, por el orgullo. De nuevo era como transportarse de vuelta al recinto de la Winter Cup, rojo y azul enfrentados como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Kagami estaba convencido de que el objetivo final de esa estupidez de juego era la humillación hacia su persona. Pero no se perdonaría si aquel desgraciado le vencía y se carcajeaba de él, y menos estando completamente desnudo.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo no estaba en las mismas condiciones que el de su contrincante. Kagami llevaba mucho juego a sus espaldas por un día, y enfrentar a Aomine no era una nimiedad.

Pronto se vio obligado a desprenderse de sus dos zapatillas y un calcetín. Al menos, el peliazul andaba descamisado y con un pie desnudo. Además, para su desgracia, no mentía. Jugar sin calzado sobre ese suelo era fastidioso.

Cuando estuvo completamente descalzo y sin pantalones, se maldijo por haber aceptado aquella estupidez. Se había dejado llevar por las palabras del otro y había caído en una estúpida trampa. Sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás, porque eso no estaba en su vocabulario, y no podía fallar o perdería los calzoncillos también. Aomine se alzaría con la victoria, y se moriría de la risa a su costa.

–Juego en vaqueros, Kagami—dijo Aomine divertido mientras le hacía un bloqueo que no le permitía lanzar a la canasta. Se sintió tentado de darle un pisotón en sus, ahora, pies desnudos, pero aquello sería jugar demasiado sucio para su gusto. No es que no se lo mereciera.

Intentó zafarse, pero le fue imposible. Aomine sacó de su chistera uno de esos movimientos impredecibles suyos, le arrebató el balón en un visto y no visto y encestó desde el centro de la cancha.

Kagami se quedó estático. Mirando el balón atravesar la red como si fuera a cámara lenta. Escuchando el eco de los rebotes al caer al suelo. Un _¡no!_ murió en su garganta antes de que pudiera sacar fuerzas para pronunciarlo siquiera.

Aomine se giró hacia él. Con aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia grabada a fuego en la cara. Y como si aquello no fuera poco, metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones que todavía conservaba, chulesco.

–Kagami, ya sabes lo que toca—dijo haciendo un gesto de incitación con la cabeza.

El pelirrojo sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había ido a su rostro. Notaba sus mejillas arder. El corazón le latía con violencia, pero no por el deporte. Sino porque aquel insoportable sujeto le estaba mirando. Parecía que ni parpadeaba para no perderse detalle alguno. Saboreando la victoria como el más delicioso de los bocados.

Taiga apretó los puños con tanta fuerza, que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y se hizo daño en las palmas con las uñas. Pero debía ceder. Aceptar las consecuencias de sus impulsivos actos.

Así que decidió hacerlo deprisa, como quien arranca una tirita de cuajo. Quitándose los ajustados bóxers y lanzándolos quién sabe donde. Decidido en no mirar a Aomine por nada del mundo. Esperando unas carcajadas que no llegaban.

Lo que sí llegó, fue el balón. Al que cogió por los pelos, aturdido como estaba.

–Te doy la oportunidad de empatar—aclaró Aomine al ver su cara de total desconcierto.

Kagami, como por reflejo automático, usó el balón para taparse sus partes íntimas.

–Has ganado tú. No quiero tu lástima.

–No es lástima. Es justicia. No querías jugar, pero yo he manipulado la situación para que lo hicieras.

–Así que lo admites—dijo Kagami molesto apretando la mandíbula.

–No tendría porqué no hacerlo. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

El pelirrojo ni siquiera contestó, salió corriendo hacia la canasta contraria botando el balón, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, ya Aomine estaba cual barrera delante suya, esperando para bloquear su salto o cualquier cosa que pensara hacer. Enseñando todos su blancos dientes, parecía que complacido.

Kagami hizo una finta para esquivarlo, dispuesto a lanzar un tiro sin forma, confiado de que podría encestar. Pero entonces la sintió. La mano de Aomine. Le descolocó por completo. Tanto así, que el balón salió disparado contra el tablero de la canasta y rebotó en otra dirección.

Los ojos rubíes parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas mirando al otro, que se mostraba ajeno a todo. Contemplando como el balón se perdía por un lado de la cancha.

–¡Bastardo! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –. Chilló Kagami asestándole un puñetazo en la cara al peliazul, que distraído como estaba, no pudo evitar el golpe.

Aomine era ahora el asombrado. Mirando la mancha de sangre en su mano, la misma que había retirado de su labio partido. Con mil preguntas en la mirada.

–¿Qué se supone que hice? –. Preguntó con voz ronca.

–Lo sabes bien—dijo Kagami molesto. Todavía recuperando el aliento y con el puño en alto. Tenso.

–¡Imbécil! –la ira contagió el alma de Aomine, que parecía dispuesto a devolver el golpe.

–¡Me tocaste el culo, cabrón!

El peliazul entonces se relajó y rodó los ojos.

–¿Me pegaste por esa estupidez? Sólo te estaba bloqueando. Es normal rozar alguna parte de tu cuerpo. Qué infantil eres.

–¡No fue un roce! ¡Me agarraste una nalga, capullo! ¡Sé distinguir una cosa de otra!

El enfado de Kagami crecía por momentos, todavía con el puño en alto y la postura defensiva.

Aomine sonrió entonces, descolocando al otro.

–Te diste cuenta, ¿eh? Bueno, no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados teniéndote de esa guisa junto a mi—dijo con calma a pesar de saberse pillado.

–¿Qué? –. Musitó el pelirrojo pensando que sus oídos le habían engañado. El bastardo que tenía enfrente no dejaba de sonreír, aún con aquel hilillo de sangre cayéndole por el mentón.

–Eres una provocación, Kagami—dijo como si tal cosa.

Taiga no podía reaccionar. Boqueando como pez fuera del agua. Sin saber qué decir. Completamente en blanco e inmóvil. No sabía si aquello era una broma muy pesada, o si por el contrario, Aomine decía la verdad.

Tras unos segundos en suspensión y absoluto silencio, reaccionó. Decantándose por la primera opción.

–Gilipollas—masculló mientras se alejaba para coger su ropa interior del suelo y ponérsela dando saltitos.

–¿Por qué? –Aomine se acercó a él, como si no le importase seguir descalzo y con el torso al aire.

–Eres un imbécil. Si querías reírte de mí, haberlo hecho, pero te has pasado de la raya. Es rastrero hacer eso para que fallara el tiro—ahora se ponía los pantalones con rapidez y buscaba con los ojos la olvidada camiseta.

–¿Reírme de ti? ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? –comenzaba a sonar molesto por el comportamiento del otro.

–Sí, y me quedó muy claro la clase de persona que eres.

–¿Ah si? Eres tú el que está montando un numerito por un absurdo malentendido—mientras decía eso, seguía al otro como si fuera su sombra. –Te he dicho porqué lo he hecho. No sé qué película te habrás montado en esa cabezota que tienes.

Kagami se sentó en el suelo tras haber reunido las zapatillas y los calcetines y se dispuso a ponérselos sin demora. Aomine se posicionó frente a el, en cuclillas.

–Kagami... Escúchame. Tienes que saber algo—comentó serio.

–Déjame tranquilo—dijo siguiendo a lo suyo.

–Kagami... –repitió el peliazul, pero esta vez acompañó las palabras con gestos, tomando al otro por la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle. Sintió la tensión del otro cuerpo bajo sus dedos, pero no le dio importancia. –Quiero decirte una cosa que...

De pronto, notó un fuerte manotazo en la muñeca. Lo que apartó de golpe la mano que tenía en el rostro del pelirrojo.

–No vuelvas a tocarme jamás, Aomine—sentenció Kagami con incipiente desprecio.

Acto seguido se puso en pie y salió de allí sin mirar atrás.

_Continuará..._


	2. En el que Midorima mete la pata

Al caer la noche, hacía un frío tal que helaba hasta los huesos. Todavía se veía nieve en los tejados, porque el invierno continuaba sin darles tregua. La mayoría de la gente se refugiaba en sus casas a la menor oportunidad. Pero cierto peliverde continuaba sentado sobre un banco del parque a la intemperie, iluminado por la escasa luz de las farolas de su alrededor.

Midorima contemplaba absorto el bolígrafo rosa chillón que sujetaba en su mano. Requerimiento de Oha Asa para que cáncer tuviera buena suerte ese día. Pero le resultaba irónico que todos los objetos le trajeran fortuna semana tras semana, salvo aquel momento. El día negro. El aciago instante en que fue consciente de que no era tan buen jugador como llegó a creer. Porque había encontrado un digno rival que le había hecho ver que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

Intentó no sentirse menos. Un partido no cambiaba el pasado en el que tan increíblemente había jugado y por el que tenía una impresionante reputación. Sin embargo, no podía escapar de aquel sentimiento. El vacío. Porque sabía que si perdía su don. Si dejaba de ser bueno en el baloncesto, no le quedaba nada.

Salvo aquel inútil bolígrafo rosa.

Molesto, cerró la mano con fuerza, sintiendo como el plástico se resquebrajaba en su palma y lo partió por la mitad. Viendo ensimismado como la tinta azul se escurría por entre sus dedos, manchando de paso las cintas blancas que los rodeaban, y caían por efecto de la gravedad.

Escuchó y sintió la vibración de su teléfono móvil, a su lado en el banco, justo donde lo había dejado rato atrás después de silenciarlo para que no le resultara tan molesto. Sabía perfectamente quién le estaba llamando, y no tenía ánimos como para hablar con nadie. Menos con él. Sobre todo cuando lo que había ocurrido, el perder contra Rakuzan y no ganar la Winter Cup, no parecía haberle afectado en absoluto.

Miró las gotas azules caer al suelo, casi congelándose por el frío del ambiente. El móvil vibró nuevamente, pero otra vez lo ignoró. Ejerciendo más fuerza en los pedazos rotos del bolígrafo. Frustrado a más no poder.

El visible vaho salía de su boca cada vez que respiraba, sentía las mejillas congeladas, y se felicitó mentalmente por haber cogido la bufanda más gruesa que tenía en su casa. Sin duda, de otro modo, cogería un resfriado monumental.

Pasó allí lo que le parecieron segundos, pero habían sido horas sumido en sus pensamientos. Maldiciendo una y otra vez la situación en la que se encontraba. Hasta que escuchó una voz que no le apetecía oír.

–¡Shin-chan! ¡Por fin te encontré! –. Takao llevaba un impermeable naranja, y un gorrito de lana que le cubría el cabello. Y cuando alzó el rostro para mirarle de modo desagradable, vio que le saludaba con ahínco moviendo una mano enguantada en el aire, mientras que con la otra sujetaba una pequeña bolsita de color celeste.

No tardó demasiado en acercarse a él. Respirando agitadamente, quizás por haber llegado corriendo, pero eso le traía sin cuidado.

–Te he estado llamando todo el tiempo, Shin-chan—dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante, aliviado. –Menos mal que se me ocurrió mirar aquí.

–¿No captas las indirectas, Takao? Si no te respondía era porque no quería hablar—contestó de forma antipática. Pero el otro estaba acostumbrado y no le tomó importancia.

Takao hizo un leve mohín de disgusto, dándole mayor aspecto infantil a su rostro y contempló la escena.

El peliverde sentado en aquel banco, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío. La bufanda cubriéndole la barbilla. El rostro decaído. Y la mano manchada de un curioso líquido azul.

Entonces vio los pequeños pedacitos rosas en el suelo, a los pies de su compañero.

–¿Tan enfadado estás todavía, Shin-chan? –. Puso la bolsita sobre el banco junto al teléfono móvil del otro y se agachó a la altura de Midorima para mirarle a los ojos, palmeándole el hombro en el proceso. –No es el fin del mundo. Habrá otros torneos. La Winter Cup no era...

Midorima se puso de pie tan deprisa, que Takao ni pudo reaccionar. Cayendo hacia tras por la impresión, dando de lleno su trasero contra el suelo. Mirando hacia arriba, cuan alto era su compañero. Con la sorpresa visible en las pupilas.

Los ojos verdes le miraban con intensidad aún detrás de las gafas. Casi como si pudieran romper el cristal. Y vio una rabia más profunda que el mar mismo.

–Vete, Takao. Déjame tranquilo—dijo quedamente, pero con una fuerza imperante en cada palabra, que el más bajo no pudo ignorar. Como si le aplastase y le impidiera moverse de su sitio. –Odio...tu sonrisa. No quiero verla nunca más.

Takao sacó fuerzas sin saber de donde, e intentó replicar.

–Pero yo sólo...

–¡Cállate! Vas a irte ahora y a dejarme solo. No volverás a llamarme. Ni te acercarás a mi. Si me ves en los entrenamientos no me dirijas la palabra. Y si nos cruzamos por la calle, haz de cuentas que no me conoces. Eres una persona mediocre, y no te quiero a mi alrededor.

Takao bajó el rostro sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta, tan apretado, que casi le impedía respirar con normalidad. Notaba su cuerpo temblar de la cabeza a los pies, y le costó levantarse puesto que sus rodillas parecían no querer colaborar.

–Si es lo que quieres... –dijo en apenas un audible susurro. Sin atreverse a mirar la cara del más alto. Pero contrario a lo que Midorima esperaba, el muchacho se levantó y se acercó a el, pasó por su lado y cogió la bolsita que reposaba sobre el banco. –Aquí tienes el objeto de la suerte de mañana. Escuché a Oha Asa... Pensé que si te lo traía yo, no tendrías que buscarlo—dijo y le tendió la bolsa antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y desaparecer del parque.

Midorima sostuvo la bolsita por el asa como si quemara. Aturdido. Sin saber bien qué pensar o hacer. Sintiendo el arrepentimiento fluir por cada poro de su cuerpo y salir al exterior como vapor tras una ducha caliente.

Pasados unos segundos se atrevió a mirar lo que contenía la bolsa y se sorprendió al ver el pequeño cactus de un verde oscuro y púas amarillas que Oha Asa realmente había sugerido a los cáncer para el día siguiente. Lo sacó con cuidado de que no se volcara y lo sujetó por la diminuta maceta de color rojo, manteniéndolo en alto, lo que provocaba que la luz de la farola le diera de lleno.

–Takao...

Corrió todo lo que pudo y más allá. Sintiendo la presión en el pecho por la falta de oxígeno, aunque no le importó. Sólo se detuvo en un par de pasos de peatón, por culpa de los semáforos. Y tomó todos los atajos posibles para llegar cuanto antes a su casa.

Sin embargo, mientras corría a través de un puente que cruzaba por sobre una carretera, se detuvo en seco y se acercó a la barandilla de metal.

Los coches pasaban a toda velocidad por debajo de sus pies. Sentía la vibración que provocaba cada uno de ellos al cruzar bajo el puente. La brisa era demasiado fresca para ser agradable de soportar, pero lo suficiente para despejarle las ideas.

Le habían afectado las palabras del peliverde más de lo que le hubiera gustado reconocer, sobre todo, viniendo de alguien a quien creía que no consideraba un amigo. Tal parece que se equivocaba.

Quizás tanto tiempo pasó a su lado, que ni se había dado cuenta de cuándo lo había empezado a ver como algo más que un simple conocido o compañero de equipo. Llevándole a todas partes con esa absurda carreta, o acompañándole a comprar sus amuletos de la suerte. No era lógico hacer eso por alguien que no te importa en lo más mínimo.

Takao sonrió sujetando con fuerza el barandal helado, tanto que lo sentía a través de los guantes. Respiró hondo y soltó el aire viendo desaparecer el vaho blanquecino con rapidez. La ciudad estaba completamente iluminada y todavía había bastante gente en la calle a pesar de las horas.

De repente la prisa por volver a casa se desvaneció. Y de alguna manera, sintió como si eso fuera algo bueno.

–¡Takaocchi no saltes!

Un fuerte grito le hizo contener el aliento. Conocía esa voz, y esa forma de hablar. Acto seguido sintió unas manos sujetarle con fuerza por la cintura y tirar de su cuerpo hacia atrás, alejándole de la barandilla.

Se vio suspendido en el aire, como un niño pequeño en brazos de su madre.

–¡No saltes! –repitió la voz a su espalda. Sin soltarle y apretándole contra su cuerpo.

–No iba a saltar... –consiguió decir en medio de la situación. Con los brazos estirados, como si esperase agarrar algo que le librase del aprisionamiento al que le estaban sometiendo.

–Parecía que...

–¡Kise! ¡Idiota! –. Alguien más llegó y golpeó al rubio en la cabeza, consiguiendo que soltara al más bajo. –¡Saliste corriendo sin decir nada y me dejaste atrás!

Takao entonces vio a sus acompañantes.

–¿Kise? ¿Kasamatsu?

El rubio se frotaba la cabeza visiblemente adolorido, y el otro se notaba claramente molesto.

–Creí que Takaocchi se iba a tirar del puente—se justificó Kise en tono infantil.

–¿Por qué creíste tal cosa? –. Preguntó Takao confuso.

–Tu cara. Te vi muy triste. Por eso corrí para evitarlo.

–¿Entonces según tú, todas las personas tristes se tiran por un puente? –. Cuestionó Kasamatsu con una vena sobresaliendo en su sien y conteniéndose para no volver a golpear al otro.

–Sólo tomaba el aire, Kise—dijo divertido Takao, con una leve sonrisa. Conmovido por haber preocupado al chico de ojos miel.

–Pero nunca te había visto triste, Takaocchi. No así al menos. ¿Estás bien de verdad? ¿Dónde está Midorimacchi? –. Usó la mano a modo de visera y echó un vistazo a los alrededores del puente. –¿¡Midorimacchi!? –. Gritó al no verle por ningún lado.

–No está conmigo—aclaró Takao.

–¿Y eso? ¿Está enfermo?

–Ni lo sé, ni me importa—mintió Takao cruzándose de brazos y desviando la vista de nuevo hacia la carretera que se perdía a lo lejos.

–Habéis discutido—afirmó Kasamatsu.

–¿Qué te ha hecho? –. Takao alzó las cejas sorprendido de que supieran lo que ocurría, y que dieran por hecho que el peliverde era el culpable.

–No tiene importancia—dijo aparentando una calma que no sentía.

–¿Quieres que hable con el? –. Se ofreció Kise amablemente.

–No.

–¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo y nos lo cuentas todo? –. Cuestionó Kasamatsu sonriendo.

–Conocemos un sitio que tiene unos batidos deliciosos, Takaocchi.

No les costó demasiado convencerlo y llegaron a un local bastante agradable. El aire olía a chocolate caliente y las camareras recibían a los clientes con grandes sonrisas en el rostro.

Se sentaron en una mesa junto al ventanal que daba a la calle, y pronto les atendieron.

–¿Hablas o esperamos a que traigan los batidos? –. Preguntó Kise cogiendo algunas servilletas del dispensador, para luego comenzar a hacer avioncitos de papel.

–Simplemente me dejó claro que no somos amigos. Al menos, él no me considera eso. No quiere que le vuelva a dirigir la palabra mientras viva. Y pienso cumplirlo.

Les trajeron el pedido, poniendo frente a ellos tres grandes copas de colores adornadas con nata y una brillante cereza.

–Anda muy decaído desde lo de la Winter Cup, ¿verdad? –comentó Kise mientras cogía un poco de nata con la yema del dedo y se la llevaba a la boca.

–Esa no es excusa. La derrota fue del equipo entero, no sólo suya. De todas formas... Las cosas que me dijo... Me parece que me aborrece—dijo Takao mirando a la gente que pasaba por la acera al otro lado de la ventana, a sus cosas. –Si no me quiere en su vida, tampoco le necesito en la mía.

–¿Todo está perdido entonces? –dijo Kasamatsu que era el único que había comenzado a tomarse el batido.

–Por mi parte, sí.

Por más que le pesara, la relación que tenía con Midorima había tenido fecha de caducidad desde el principio. De una forma u otra, ese hubiera sido el fin. Porque Midorima no era alguien sociable. Sin embargo, Takao sí. Siempre se acercaba a las personas, porque no le gustaba juzgar a la gente sólo por la cubierta. El peliverde era el ser humano más solitario que jamás había conocido, y tal vez esa fuera la causa de que le apeteciera más si cabe conocerle.

Fue una sorpresa la primera vez que le dirigió la palabra y Midorima le respondió. También que le hubiera llamado Shin-chan como si tal cosa y lo hubiera soportado sin reparos. Aceptado su compañía, e incluso que colaborasen juntos en los partidos. Porque Takao siempre estaba ahí para pasarle el balón al peliverde, y no sólo por ser el as del equipo, sino por ser Midorima.

–Takaocchi—dijo Kise sacándole de su estado de mutismo extremo. –¿Sabes hacer un nudo en el rabillo de una cereza sólo con la lengua? –. Mientras hablaba, cogió su cereza y se quedó con el pequeño rabillo entre los dedos. –Dicen que si sabes hacerlo, es que eres un besador excelente.

_Continuará..._


	3. En el que Aomine se sale con la suya

A media mañana, ya todos estaban en el gimnasio del instituto. Animados y con ganas de celebrar el triunfo. Riko había aparecido con las manos llenas de tupperwares formando una torre tan alta que ni se le podía ver la cabeza. Todos repletos de comida de dudoso gusto. Pero la chica se veía tan animada, que el equipo al completo le mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción. Aunque evidentemente, no probarían nada si podían evitarlo.

Los refrescos llenaban los vasos plásticos y las chucherías varias adornaban los platos por poco tiempo, puesto que al ser lo más delicioso para comer, desaparecían en un visto y no visto.

Teppei y Hyûga mantenían una animada conversación, mientras que Shinji charlaba en un rincón con Mitobe. Kagami por su parte estaba sentado en medio de la cancha, con las piernas cruzadas, los hombros caídos y la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo. Escuchando las risas huecas como si llegaran a sus oídos desde muy lejos. Pues su mente no estaba precisamente en ese instante, sino algunas horas atrás dentro de ese mismo gimnasio.

–El padre de la entrenadora acaba de traer pizzas para todos—informó Kuroko sentándose a su lado. Aunque tal vez llevaba un rato ahí, pero no se había dado cuenta.

–No me apetece—dijo el pelirrojo desganado.

La mano de Kuroko se posó en su frente.

–Estás enfermo.

–No. Solo que no tengo hambre.

–Estás enfermo—repitió.

–La gente normalmente hace preguntas. No afirma sin más—dijo retirando la mano del peliceleste de su frente.

Kuroko le miró unos segundos con detenimiento.

–¿Estás enfermo?

–Te vuelvo a decir que no.

–Entonces te pasa algo.

–Que no tenga hambre no significa que...

–Te conozco, Kagami. Sé cuando te pasa algo. Estabas aquí sentado tú solo. Y pareces estar pensativo. ¿Estás preocupado por alguna cosa?

El pelirrojo echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Todos sus compañeros estaban a sus cosas. Comiendo o hablando entre ellos. Nadie les observaba, ni parecían pendientes de lo que hacían allí sentados en medio del gimnasio.

Kagami suspiró derrotado, y sin mirar a su compañero, confesó lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

–Anoche cuando os fuisteis, volví a por mi bufanda y aproveché para hacer unas canastas, porque sabía que aunque me marchase a mi casa, no podría dormir. Y mientras estaba aquí a mis anchas, apareció Aomine.

–Te peleaste con Aomine—volvió a dar por sentado Kuroko.

–Al principio no. Me retó a un uno contra uno...pero fue algo muy estúpido.

Se sonrojó ligeramente, sólo de recordar a lo que había accedido a jugar con el peliazul.

–Me convenció para jugar al Strip Basket.

–¿Y cómo es eso?

–El que encesta continúa vestido, pero el contrincante se debe quitar una prenda de ropa.

Kagami sentía su rostro arder, pero confiaba en que Kuroko no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo.

–¿Os quitasteis la ropa? –. Preguntó no sin cierta curiosidad el peliceleste.

–Ganó Aomine... Así que yo acabé...bueno, ya te imaginarás.

–¿Y qué te preocupa? ¿El haber perdido el uno contra uno?

–No realmente... Aomine me dio la oportunidad de terminar en empate. Iba a encestar, dispuesto a dejarle en las mismas condiciones que yo, pero el muy bastardo... Me agarró el culo.

Cerró los ojos. El coraje volvió a su cuerpo y las palabras del peliazul de nuevo inundaron su mente.

–Se burló de mi. Diciéndome unas cosas... Tsk, dijo que no pudo evitar hacerlo porque yo era una provocación. El muy cabrón sonriendo como si nada. Aunque yo le había golpeado... Y para colmo, parecía querer justificarse. Como si yo no supiera perfectamente que lo hacía para fastidiarme. Maldito embustero—Kagami cogió su vaso ya vacío del suelo y lo arrugó convirtiéndolo en una bola de plástico que lanzó lejos.

Kuroko le miraba sin parpadear apenas, como si estuviera asimilando lo escuchado.

–Aomine no es de esas personas que mientan. Hasta donde sé, él siempre dice lo que piensa, sin importar a quién sea.

Kagami le devolvió la mirada, asombrado. ¿Acaso Kuroko...?

–¿Insinúas que no se burlaba de mi? ¿Que decía la verdad?

Kuroko asintió convencido.

–Kagami, ¿podría ser que realmente atraes a Aomine?

El pelirrojo sintió como se le helaba la sangre en las venas. Con el cuerpo tan tieso como el palo de una escoba. Pero finalmente esbozó una sonrisa falsa y revolvió el cabello celeste.

–No digas tonterías, Kuroko—dijo restándole importancia al tema.

–No son tonterías. Aomine perdió su pasión por el baloncesto. Lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero a base de ganar y ganar con tanta facilidad, pensando que nunca encontraría un rival digno, dejó de entusiasmarle. Cuando se enfrentó a ti, le vi ese brillo en los ojos que había perdido. Y la sonrisa... Tú hiciste volver a Aomine. Al que yo recuerdo. En ti encontró lo que necesitaba, Kagami. No sería extraño que le gustaras.

Kagami era ahora el que procesaba las palabras del más bajo. Afectado aunque lo negase. ¿Y si era cierto?

–Voy a por un poco de pizza—dijo levantándose y sintiendo los ojos de Kuroko clavados en su nuca mientras caminaba.

¿Y si en la retorcida mente de Aomine, en cierta forma, había descubierto algo en él que le provocase lo suficiente como para tocarle de aquella manera? ¿Acaso cabía esa posibilidad? Y si era así, ¿qué opinión tenía él de eso?

Su vida era el baloncesto. Desde siempre. En Estados Unidos se había enamorado de ese deporte y le había dedicado todo su tiempo. Y a pesar de que pasaban los años, eso no cambiaba. No era bueno en los estudios, pero porque el baloncesto siempre estaba ahí, en primer lugar. Nunca se había fijado en las chicas, pero porque el baloncesto siempre estaba ahí, en primer lugar. Sin embargo, ¿era por eso? ¿O era por qué...?

–¡¡¡¡¡Ni de coña!!!!! –chilló andando en dirección a las pizzas provocando que los rostros de todos sus compañeros se voltearan hacia el.

Entonces deseó que se lo tragara la tierra.

La fiesta, o mejor dicho, la reunión de amigos/celebración terminó al mediodía. Porque muchos de sus compañeros habían hecho planes también para festejar con sus familiares. Y cuando quedaron dos o tres personas dentro del gimnasio, decidieron volver cada uno a su casa.

Kagami lo agradeció, porque estaba mentalmente hecho un lío. Pateando una piedrecita por todo el camino distraídamente, consiguió llegar a su casa sin saber bien cómo.

Aunque le recibió una sorpresa. Un individuo de cabellos violetas y más alto que él le esperaba apoyado en la puerta. Comiéndose una bolsa de patatas de tamaño extra grande.

–¿Murasakibara? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–Kaga-chin. Te estaba esperando—respondió como si le pesara la lengua.

–¿Cómo...cómo sabes dónde vivo?

–Himuro me lo dijo. La mujer rubia se lo había dicho a el—volvió a decir a desgana.

Eso tenía sentido.

–Entra y dime por qué estás aquí—dijo Kagami abriendo la puerta y entrando a su casa seguido del pelivioleta.

Se acomodaron en el salón y Murasakibara comenzó a hablar antes de abrir otra bolsa de patatas.

–Quería agradecerte... –masticó una patata y continuó hablando después de tragar. –El haberme devuelto las ganas de jugar al baloncesto. Nunca me había sentido de esa forma. Kaga-chin, ya no me resulta tan aburrido.

–Me alegro. Pero no tenías que venir hasta aquí para decirme eso.

–Tenía que hablar contigo de lo que pasó al final del partido. Mis piernas no respondían y no pude saltar. Supe que a ti te pasó lo mismo hace tiempo. Quiero saber qué hiciste para mejorar eso y evitar que se repita.

Kagami sonrió. Tal parece que Aomine no era el único que había cambiado un poco tras haber perdido contra él.

Cuando el cielo empezó a oscurecer y Murasakibara se marchó de su casa, Kagami se dio cuenta de que su nevera había quedado vacía. Y no precisamente por culpa suya, sino la de su invitado.

Maldijo su suerte y se aventuró de nuevo a la calle para comprarse algo de cena. El restaurante Maji Burger siempre le había sacado de sus apuros alimenticios, y ya se estaba relamiendo de solo pensar en todo lo que pediría del menú.

Sin embargo, se encontró con que estaba cerrado.

– _Cerrado por inventario_... –. Leyó en un cartel que había en la puerta. No era posible. Un restaurante que abría las veinticuatro horas, justamente cuando tenía la nevera desierta, cerrado a cal y canto. No sabía si reír o llorar.

–Menuda putada—dijo alguien a su espalda.

En otro momento, habría respaldado esa apreciación y se habría unido a las quejas, pero el propietario de la voz no era otro que cierto peliazul al que no le apetecía demasiado ver en ese instante.

–Me muero de hambre, y esto cerrado.

–Aomine... –rechinó los dientes automáticamente. Porque pronto, el otro estaba a su lado, mirando a través del cristal de la puerta para ver si había alguien dentro del local.

Al escuchar su nombre, el peliazul le miró.

–¿Kagami?

–¡No te hagas el que no me habías visto!

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–¡Para!

–¿Venías a cenar?

–¡Que pares!

–¿Conoces otro sitio como este?

Kagami entrecerró los ojos.

–Me largo a mi casa.

Se alejó del restaurante, pero a pesar de eso, escuchaba los pasos del otro detrás de el.

–No me sigas—dijo sin dejar de andar y sin mirar hacia atrás.

–Tú sabes cocinar, ¿no? Hazme la cena.

–Ni en tus sueños.

–Si fuera un sueño, me harías otras cosas—dijo sin cortarse un pelo Aomine y sin dejar de pisarle los talones.

–¿Matarte?

–Sabes que no.

–Claro que sí. Primero te torturaría y luego te mataría. En ese orden—aceleró sus pasos, intentando perderse de la vista del otro.

–Hazme la cena, Kagami. Yo no sé freír ni un huevo.

–Deja de tocarme las narices. ¡No me sigas más! –gritó deteniéndose y dándole la cara al peliazul de forma amenazante.

Aomine hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevó las manos al estómago. Puro teatro, por supuesto.

–Pero me muero de hambre... –lloriqueó.

–Me alegro—dijo Kagami satisfecho y dispuesto a seguir su camino.

–¡Me muero de hambre, Kagami! –Aomine alzó la voz tanto, que la gente que pasaba por alrededor comenzó a mirarles. Cuando el pelirrojo se volvió para echarle la bronca por llamar tanto la atención, vio que el peliazul se había tirado al suelo, soltando quejidos, como si estuviera sintiéndose mal de verdad. –¡Hazme la cena, Kagami! ¡O me muero aquí mismo!

El rostro de Kagami se volvió del color de su pelo. La gente empezó a cuchichear, e incluso a reírse a costa de los dos chicos que parecían estar llevando a cabo algún tipo de espectáculo callejero. Y por segunda vez en el día, deseó que se abriera un agujero bajo sus pies.

Anduvo decidido hacia donde estaba el otro y tiró de uno de sus brazos para que se pusiera en pie.

–Levanta...

–Hazme la cena, Kagami.

–No te comportes como un crío, maldita sea. Levántate.

–Si me haces la cena, me levanto—dijo mostrándole una pícara sonrisa _made in_ Aomine.

Kagami sentía tanta vergüenza en ese momento, que accedió.

–De acuerdo, pero deja de hacer el ridículo.

Aomine se levantó rápidamente como si hubieran tirado de él. Y comenzó a andar en la misma dirección por la que Kagami se aventuró segundos antes.

–Tengo la nevera vacía. Habrá que comprar algunas cosas—aclaró el pelirrojo.

Entraron en una tienda, adquirieron pagando a medias lo que podía hacerle falta al pelirrojo para cocinar y volvieron a retomar el camino.

Cuando les quedaba poco para llegar, escucharon unas voces.

–¡Estábamos jugando nosotros! –chilló lo que parecía ser un niño.

–¡Ya es hora de que los críos como vosotros volváis a casa con vuestras madres! –gritó alguien con voz grave.

Aomine y Kagami cruzaron una mirada antes de salir corriendo por la dirección donde escuchaban el altercado.

En cuanto llegaron, vieron que en la cancha de baloncesto del otro lado de la calle, había varios niños con rostros tristes y llorosos, mientras un grupo de adultos abusones les fastidiaban la diversión sin remordimiento alguno.

–¡Pero ese balón me lo regaló mi papá! –sollozó un niño intentando inútilmente arrebatarle la pelota a un tipo que sonreía con crueldad.

–Dale ese balón—ordenó Kagami mientras dejaba la bolsa con los alimentos en el suelo, a un lado de la cancha.

–¿Por qué te haríamos caso? ¿No me digas que sois sus niñeras? –apreció uno haciendo que los demás estallasen en carcajadas.

–Porque os machacaremos—dijo Aomine quitándose el abrigo. Todos los allí presentes sabían lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

–Nosotros dos contra vosotros seis. Si metemos... cincuenta canastas en diez minutos, les devolvéis la pelota, les pedís disculpas y os dais el piro. Si conseguís meter una canasta vosotros, nos iremos y aquí no ha pasado nada. ¿Aomine?

–Que sean cincuenta canastas en cinco minutos—sentenció el peliazul.

_Continuará..._


	4. En el que Takao tiene una cita

Se levantó temprano esa mañana, como siempre. Sin embargo, esta vez era por culpa de la falta de sueño que había padecido toda la noche.

Recordando las barbaridades que habían salido por su boca mientras Takao le miraba sin saber bien si aquello era una broma que no tenía pizca de gracia.

Le había pillado en mal momento, eso era todo. Le pediría disculpas y el tema quedaría olvidado. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que eso no sería así. Y le molestaba la sensación que le provocaba el pensar que Takao le haría caso y jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra.

Porque Midorima no tenía amigos. O por lo menos no los consideraba eso. Salvo a Takao.

Él siempre estaba a su lado mientras entrenaba lanzando balones a la canasta una y otra vez, sabiendo que era lo más aburrido del mundo para cualquier espectador que se precie. Pero Takao se quedaba. Le hacía compañía y después le llevaba a casa. También era Takao el que se había cambiado de pupitre para estar enfrente suyo, para entre clase y clase girarse y hacerle algún comentario, o sonreírle sin motivo alguno. Tampoco se metía con él por ser tan supersticioso, y no le importaba comer los dos solos en la azotea para no tener que soportar al resto de la gente, simplemente porque Midorima así lo deseaba.

Nunca admitiría que eran esas cosas las que le agradaban de su compañero. Que parecía anteponer los gustos del peliverde por encima de los suyos propios. Pues había una especie de respeto innato entre ambos. Midorima toleraba sus tonterías, y Takao hacía lo mismo con sus excentricidades.

Se vistió con prisa, pero intentando controlar su nerviosismo.

Él no era dado a las disculpas. No sabía pedir perdón, al igual que no sabía admitir la derrota. Aunque debía reconocer, que tras lo ocurrido con Takao, el fiasco de la Winter Cup había desaparecido casi por completo de su mente, lo cual era de agradecer en cierta forma.

Caminó con pasos apresurados pero comedidos, intentando controlar la ansiedad que lo invadía. Consciente de que lo que iba a hacer, marcaría un antes y un después en la relación con su amigo. Si aceptaba sus disculpas, todo volvería a ser como antes, pero sino...

« _Takao._ »

Giró la esquina justo a tiempo para verle salir de su casa. Con un gorro amarillo limón, bastante llamativo. Y un abrigo de color azul oscuro en cuyos bolsillos protegía las manos del frío.

Por alguna razón, no se sintió preparado. Las palabras de disculpa no fluían coherentemente por su cabeza, así que expresarlas no era conveniente todavía. Por lo que le siguió en silencio, tras ponerse sus gafas oscuras, confiado de que el más bajo no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Takao entró en una panadería donde olía a pan y dulces recién hechos, que estaba llena hasta los topes de clientes, así que tardó varios minutos en salir con un bollo de chocolate en la mano y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Siguió paseando y se decidió a entrar esta vez en una librería. Eso benefició a Midorima, que entre los estantes, no perdía de vista a su compañero.

_«Takao, te pido disculpas. Lo que pasó ayer...estaba frustrado por la derrota. No quise decir lo que dije. Perdóname.»_

Se animó un poco, contemplando la espalda de Takao, por haber encontrado las palabras exactas. Sólo esperaba que salieran así por su boca.

Lo malo es que cuando se le acercó por detrás, alzando la mano para tocarle el hombro, el teléfono móvil del otro comenzó a sonar.

–Taka... –fue lo único que pudo musitar Midorima con la mano suspendida en el aire antes de llegar a su objetivo.

Takao sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y se lo llevó a la oreja.

–¿Diga?... Ah, hola, Kasamatsu... ¿Esta tarde?... No, no tengo planes... ¿Quedar?... Eso suena divertido... ¿También viene Kise?... Ya veo... –mientras hablaba, colocaba el manga que había estado leyendo en su estante correspondiente, despreocupado. –Pues nos vemos después de comer... Hasta luego, Kasamatsu. Y gracias.

Cuando colgó, ya Midorima volvía a estar detrás de una estantería, escondido. Mirando atónito el pequeño cactus que tenía en una de sus manos. Sintiendo que aquella llamada había sido un instante de mala suerte. Kasamatsu había llamado a Takao justo al tiempo que él pensaba disculparse.

Y por algún motivo desconocido, ni Kasamatsu, ni eso que sonaba ''divertido,'' le habían sentado demasiado bien al peliverde. No entendía desde cuándo Takao y el capitán del equipo del Kaijô eran tan amigos como para quedar en verse.

No podía aguantar las dudas que lo carcomían, y continuó con su espionaje hacia Takao. Le siguió de nuevo cuando entró a los recreativos, y también cuando pasó por el mismo parque en el que había ocurrido todo la noche anterior, sintiendo los remordimientos con más fuerza todavía.

Takao se compró un crêpe salado como almuerzo y siguió su camino hasta, lo que descubrió Midorima poco después, el lugar donde se encontró con Kasamatsu.

Su amigo pareció alegrarse mucho de verle y le saludó con la mano en alto, mostrándole esa sonrisa tan radiante que normalmente le dedicaba a él. Y Midorima sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

–¿Llevas mucho esperándome? –. Preguntó Takao ofreciéndole un poco del crêpe a medio comer, pero el otro lo rechazó de forma cortés con un movimiento de su mano.

–Acabo de llegar. Toma tu entrada.

Al escuchar eso, Midorima se percató de que estaban frente a un cine.

–Gracias por invitarme, tiene muy buena pinta este maratón.

–Es que leí que se trataba de cortometrajes cómicos. Y después de verte anoche... como estabas, pensé que necesitabas algo como esto para animarte.

Midorima desde su posición, no podía escuchar bien de lo que hablaban los dos chicos en la distancia, y menos con el bullicio general. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que se estuviera molestando de lo lindo solo con ver la escena. Quedar para ir al cine, a su modo de ver, podía tener muchos significados. Y el que más le inquietaba era la posibilidad de que se tratara de una cita como a todas luces parecía.

Takao y Kasamatsu se pusieron en la cola y no tardaron demasiado en entrar al cine y ocupar sus asientos dentro de la sala.

–Qué ganas tengo de que empiecen—dijo Takao entusiasmado frotándose las manos.

–No sé cuántos sean, pero confío en que nos riamos un poco.

–Yo también.

Entonces junto a Takao se sentó una mujer que tenía un folleto en la mano, parecía que con la programación de lo que iban a ver.

–Perdone... ¿Dónde consiguió eso?

–Junto a la puerta, antes de entrar—respondió ella amable.

–Voy a por un par—dijo Kasamatsu poniéndose en pie antes incluso de que Takao se ofreciera a hacerlo. –Vuelvo enseguida.

Al abrir la puerta y salir de la sala, en el otro lado se topó con un peliverde que le resultaba familiar. Ambos se miraron atónitos el uno al otro. Y Midorima no sabía hacia qué dirección salir corriendo tras verse pillado.

–¿Midorima? –preguntó Kasamatsu desconcertado. –¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–Ahm... –. Sentía la boca seca y el corazón latiendo a velocidad supersónica en su pecho. Pero no debía dar muestras de que se encontraba en un apuro. –Vine a ver... esto.

Había comprado entradas para todas las películas, confiando en poder echar un vistazo dentro de cada sala y ver en cuál de ellas se encontraba Takao y su compañía non grata. Sin embargo, no esperaba dar con ellos a la primera.

–¿Tú?

Como si le ignorase, Kasamatsu cogió un par de folletos de una pila junto a la puerta e hizo ademán de volver a entrar a la sala, pero se volteó en el último momento.

–No te pega nada venir a ver esto... No estarás espiando a Takao, ¿verdad?

El tono con el que lo dijo daba a entender, que fuera cual fuera su respuesta, él ya había llegado a la conclusión de que había seguido a Takao hasta ahí. Y quedaría como un mentiroso de primera si lo negaba. Así que no dijo nada. Sólo tragó intentando ordenar sus ideas. Pues desde que Takao había recibido esa llamada, su mundo completo parecía haberse ido por el desagüe. Su propia coherencia, e incluso su tranquilidad se habían esfumado de un plumazo. Indignado con la situación, decidió actuar como mejor sabía.

–Tú no me conoces—respondió frío. –Si he venido a ver esto u otra cosa, no es asunto tuyo. Ni los motivos que me empujaron a ello.

–No te conozco, cierto. Pero sé calar a las personas. Y puedo descifrar cómo eres. Has seguido hasta aquí a Takao, porque te molesta que haya venido conmigo—dijo convencido. –Te fastidia... que tengamos una cita.

Ahí estaba esa palabra. La confirmación de sus temores.

Sujetó con fuerza la maceta del cactus porque si no se le caería al suelo por culpa de la impresión.

Los ojos azulados del otro le miraban sin pestañear. Como si hubiera lanzado un dardo que hubiese dado de lleno en la diana.

Quiso negar la acusación. Quiso gritarle cualquier insulto que se le ocurriera. Quiso partirle la cara. Sin embargo, no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada de eso. Estaba en blanco, inmóvil y mareado.

Abrió la boca por si había suerte y salía algo de ella, pero en vez de eso, la situación empeoró.

–Kasamatsu, va a empezar muy pronto... –. Takao abrió la puerta de la sala y apareció junto a ellos. Deteniéndose al ver quién estaba con su acompañante. En el acto, su sonrisa fue sustituida por un gesto de disgusto.

–Ya iba a entrar—dijo Kasamatsu como si no sintiera esa insoportable tensión en el aire.

–¿Qué hace él aquí? –. Preguntó Takao claramente molesto.

Midorima nunca le había visto de ese modo. Takao era la persona más feliz y sonriente que había conocido en toda su vida. Verle tan serio, y ser el culpable de algo así, le perturbaba.

–Takao...

–¡No me hables! –. Takao lo silenció, furioso. Tenso. Con los puños cerrados con fuerza. –No quiero oír nada de lo que tengas que decir. ¿No tenías suficiente con lo que pasó ayer? ¿Todavía quieres hundirme más? Pues ahórratelo. Ya sé que me desprecias, me quedó bastante claro. No quiero que te acerques a mi... –comentó entonces. Mirándole sin titubear. Con una seguridad que sólo le había visto durante los partidos que habían jugado juntos. –Si me ves en los entrenamientos no me dirijas la palabra. Y si nos cruzamos por la calle, haz de cuentas que no me conoces. Las personas mediocres no necesitamos a gente como tú a nuestro alrededor, Midorima.

Concluyó antes de darle la espalda y tirar del brazo de un silencioso Kasamatsu hacia la sala de proyección.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Midorima continuaba estupefacto. La situación se había vuelto totalmente en su contra. Escuchar por boca del moreno las palabras que él mismo había pronunciado, dolían. Mucho. Pero sobre todo, la forma en que se había dirigido a él. Nada de Shin-chan, como siempre. Sino Midorima. Como le llamaban todos los demás. Takao lo había relegado por completo. Y aunque una parte de él le decía que se lo tenía merecido, otra sufría por ello.

Salió del cine y rompió todas las entradas en pequeños trocitos de papel que tiró a la basura sin miramientos.

Sin embargo, si Takao y Kasamatsu se pensaban que él volvería a su casa, estaban muy equivocados.

_Continuará..._


	5. En el que Kagami sucumbe a sus deseos

–Nos encantaría jugar como vosotros—dijo uno de los niños con los ojos brillantes por la fascinación.

–¿Nos enseñaréis? –. Preguntó otro.

A los dos minutos y medio, cuando llevaban treinta canastas entre los dos, ya los seis tipejos se habían marchado con el rabo entre las piernas. Y a los niños les faltó tiempo para acercarse a Kagami y Aomine como si hubieran hecho el mejor truco de magia que hubieran visto en toda su existencia.

–Ahora no es momento de enseñaros nada. Es tarde y debéis volver a casa—apuntó Kagami volviendo a coger la bolsa llena de comida que había dejado a un lado.

Aomine se puso el abrigo dispuesto a seguir al otro para marcharse a cenar a su casa, pero antes de dar un paso, sintió que alguien le cogía de la tela del pantalón. Cuando miró para ver de quién se trataba, vio a uno de los niños sujetándole con ahínco.

–Gracias por recuperar mi pelota. Me la regaló mi papá y me importa mucho—dijo tímido.

El peliazul, conmovido, se agachó a su altura.

–Fue un placer—dijo y le revolvió el cabello.

Felices, los niños se fueron por su camino, al tiempo que Kagami y Aomine siguieron el suyo.

–¡Ahora tengo más hambre que antes! –. Se quejó el peliazul con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

–Pero hicimos lo correcto.

–Hacer llorar como niñas a esos tíos—rió Aomine.

–¿Viste cómo corrían? –. Se carcajeó Kagami.

–Uno hasta se cayó, enredándose con sus propios pies.

–Menudos imbéciles—concluyó Kagami sacando la llave de su bolsillo, puesto que ya habían llegado a su edificio.

No necesitó decirle a Aomine que entrara, porque éste ya se sentía como en su propia casa, y no tardó en tumbarse cómodamente en el sofá mientras que Kagami preparaba las cosas en la cocina.

–Hacemos un buen equipo, ¿no te parece? –. Preguntó Aomine cogiendo sin permiso una revista deportiva que había sobre la mesita de centro y pasaba sus páginas sin más.

–Protegiendo a unos niños, sí. Pero tú y yo en el mismo equipo en la vida real... No sé. Quizás discutiríamos más que jugar—dijo apuntándole con el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando los ingredientes. –Nos echarían de la cancha por darnos de hostias.

Aomine sonrió y se acomodó de cara al otro, para contemplarle mientras cocinaba. Se le veía muy a gusto entre fogones, haciendo mil cosas a la vez. Pero de una forma muy hábil.

Los ojos azules no perdían detalle alguno. Pues cada vez estaba más seguro de que Kagami le atraía. De un modo desquiciante y salvaje. De una forma que hasta llegaba a molestarle, pero que estaba ahí. Desde aquel partido. Desde que perdió contra él. Desde que volvió a sentir algo jugando al baloncesto.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, hasta que la voz de Kagami lo sacó del estado en el que se encontraba. Sirviendo un plato humeante frente a el.

–¿Me escuchas, Aomine? –. Preguntó nuevamente el pelirrojo, tomando asiento.

–¿Qué?

Contrariado, se sentó correctamente.

–Cenas y te largas.

–Claro. ¿Por qué iba a querer quedarme más tiempo aquí? –comentó fingiendo falsa molestia.

Se arrodilló delante de su acompañante en el suelo y empezó a comer.

–Impresionante. Cocinas mejor que juegas, Kagami.

–Tú di eso. Pero te di una paliza en la Winter Cup. Y has dicho que no sabes cocinar, así que ya soy mejor que tú en otra cosa más. Suma y sigue—dijo pavoneándose.

Cenaron casi en silencio, saboreando la comida que ambos repitieron varias veces. Y las únicas ocasiones que se dirigían la palabra era para hablar de los tipos que habían humillado rato atrás, entre risas e insultos.

–Voy a reventar—dijo Aomine recostándose de nuevo en el sofá y llevando las manos a su barriga.

Kagami, que fregaba los platos, le lanzó una mirada de desdén.

–Ya has cenado, puedes largarte.

–Espera un poco.

–Quiero irme a dormir.

–Nadie te lo impide.

El pelirrojo se secó las manos en un trapo y se acercó al otro. Debía hacer que la permanencia de Aomine en su casa terminase ya. Así que en vista de que no pensaba levantarse del sofá, lo agarró de un brazo y tiró de él para obligarle a ponerse en pie.

–Ya vete, Aomine. Voy a dormir.

El peliazul se dejaba hacer, fingiendo un cansancio que realmente no sentía. Mientras Kagami tiraba de su brazo inútilmente porque él no se iba a levantar. Al contrario. Dejó que el pelirrojo siguiera tirando y tirando, hasta que cambiaron las tornas. Aomine sujetó al otro por la muñeca, dio un tirón, y fue el desprevenido Kagami el cayó sobre él.

Kagami abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al verse en semejante aprieto. Con su rostro a escasos centímetros de el del otro. Casi aplastando al peliazul con su propio peso.

–Idiota, mira lo que...

No pudo terminar la protesta, porque los labios de Aomine sobre los suyos le habían silenciado por completo. Sus manos se desplazaron como por acto reflejo al pecho del otro para apartarle, sin embargo, el peliazul no iba a dejarle irse por las buenas. Porque sus dedos le sostuvieron con fuerza de la nuca. Impidiéndole cualquier intento de escapatoria.

Un involuntario gemido brotó de su garganta cuando sintió la lengua de Aomine asaltar su boca. Y un leve estremecimiento le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Alex le había besado muchas veces, demasiadas para su gusto. Pero esto era diferente. Jodida y agradablemente distinto.

La lengua del peliazul recorría su boca como desesperada. Kagami, aturdido, se dejó hacer. Cerrando los ojos. Sintiendo como su rostro irradiaba calor y se le erizaba la piel de todo el cuerpo. Notando el aliento de Aomine mezclándose con el suyo.

Era una locura total. Y en cuanto recobró un poco la cordura, se apartó todo lo que pudo de Aomine. Trastabillando hacia atrás, casi cayendo al suelo sobre sus posaderas.

Estupefacto miró al otro, que parecía extremadamente relajado a pesar de lo que acababa de hacer. Todavía recuperando el aliento.

–¿Qué...? –. Consiguió articular apenas. Llevándose una mano a los labios, donde todavía sentía el roce de los otros. –¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! –preguntó completamente ruborizado. Incómodo con la situación, pero sobre todo, por cómo se sentía al respecto.

Era un juego peligroso con el que habría continuado. Y eso le fastidiaba más que nada.

–Ya te lo dije la otra noche. Eres una provocación, Kagami.

El pelirrojo, sintiéndose ofendido, cogió del cuello de la camiseta al otro, levantándole un poco del sofá.

–Maldito...

–¿¡Qué?! –Aomine le miró desafiante. Como si no temiera recibir un golpe. O como si lo esperase, pero le trajera sin cuidado. –¿Qué te molesta más? ¿Que te besara o que te gustase? – Agregó poniendo una de sus características sonrisas.

Kagami tiró un poco más de la camiseta y de su dueño, dispuesto a romperle la cara de un puñetazo.

–Hijo de puta... –musitó antes de ser él el que besara al peliazul de vuelta. Inclinándose otra vez sobre su cuerpo, en el sofá.

En respuesta, las manos de Aomine se alzaron esta vez a su espalda, sujetando la tela que la cubría. La lengua del pelirrojo fue la que invadió la boca del otro, siendo muy bien recibida. Notando como la sonrisa del peliazul se mantenía aún a pesar del beso.

Aomine abrió los ojos para cerciorarse de lo que ocurría, pero los de Kagami estaban cerrados, sumergido en lo que estaban haciendo. Así que esperando una reacción negativa que nunca llegó, el peliazul fue deslizando sus manos por la espalda del otro chico, lo suficiente como para llegar a la zona conflictiva de la noche anterior. El trasero.

Kagami no pareció percatarse de esto hasta segundos después, que abrió los ojos y detuvo el beso. Separándose levemente del otro. Tratando de normalizar su respiración.

–¿Qué te crees que haces? –preguntó. Pero sin ira o molestia alguna. Lo cual era buena señal.

Aomine no le respondió en el momento, simplemente acercó el rostro a su cuello y le besó de forma suave.

–Lo que me da la gana—respondió haciendo que su cálido aliento diera de lleno sobre la piel del otro.

–Te lo prohíbo—dijo sin ninguna autoridad Kagami. Rodeando el cuello del peliazul con sus brazos, estrechando su cuerpo contra el del otro. Sintiendo como si el alma pudiera salírsele del cuerpo.

–Tus ojos dicen otra cosa... Estás en llamas... –dijo acariciándole con los dedos por debajo de la camiseta y rozando la piel de su torso, haciendo que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca.

–Te odio... –Kagami tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gemir.

No supo en qué momento se vio sentado a horcajadas encima del otro, ni cuándo su camiseta se perdió en algún lugar de la sala. Aunque poco le importó.

Continuaba besando a Aomine como si dejar de hacerlo supusiera el fin del mundo. Sintiendo las uñas del otro arañarle sin nada de delicadeza la espalda. Escuchando los sonidos graves que emitía su garganta por el placer.

En un visto y no visto se vio empujado por el peliazul, dando de lleno sobre el sofá, siendo él el que ahora quedaba en una posición más comprometida, debajo del otro. Las manos de Aomine, presurosas, lo sujetaron por la cinturilla del pantalón, dispuesto a tirar de ella hacia abajo.

–Espera... –en un momento de lucidez, detuvo los movimientos del peliazul, que le miraba interrogante de pronto. –No... Yo nunca... –. Su cerebro estaba en ebullición y apenas podía pensar cosas coherentes.

–¿Quieres que pare? –. Preguntó Aomine, pero con un tono que demostraba que si la respuesta era un ''sí'' no sabría si podía cumplir la petición. Sus manos seguían donde las había dejado, impacientes.

–No, pero... Nunca he hecho... esto—reconoció por fin el pelirrojo.

Aomine sintió que su pecho se inflaba como un globo de la felicidad que le embargó en ese instante. Sin embargo, Kagami esquivaba su mirada como avergonzado. Quizás suponiendo que era extraño encontrar a alguien en su situación actualmente.

El peliazul le tomó de la barbilla, para que le sostuviera la mirada.

–Yo tampoco—admitió cuando los iris granate le contemplaron.

Kagami entrecerró los ojos, incrédulo.

–Mentiroso.

–Te prometo que esta es la primera vez que estoy con alguien. Al menos, alguien con quien llegar hasta el final. Porque eso es lo que va a ocurrir, ¿cierto? –. Preguntó temeroso. Sentía sus mejillas igual de sonrojadas que las del otro chico. El corazón le palpitaba tan frenético que era capaz de escucharlo en sus oídos.

–Supongo—respondió Kagami con el mismo tinte de terror en la voz.

No terminó de hablar, y ya sus pantalones fueron sacados de la ecuación, antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

–¡Aomine!

El mencionado se inclinó más sobre él y le acarició por encima de la ropa interior.

–¿Qué? –. Cuestionó en baja voz cerca de su oído.

Kagami mordió uno de sus dedos para silenciarse. Porque el peliazul le estaba haciendo sentir como nunca.

–Quiero escucharte—pidió Aomine tirando de su muñeca y frotando su propia entrepierna con la del otro.

–Desgraciado... –dijo Kagami con la vista nublada por la excitación creciente. Aomine le sujetaba el brazo, por lo que ya no podía cubrirse la boca. –Tú aún estás vestido.

Aomine sonrió al darse cuenta de que era cierto.

–Quítame la camiseta—ordenó con un deje de lo más erótico. Al tiempo que lo decía, se apartó un poco del otro para que pudiera incorporarse y hacer lo que le había pedido.

Kagami obedeció con las manos algo temblorosas. Sentía su cuerpo arder como el mismísimo infierno. Y a su miembro reclamarle más atención que en toda su vida.

–Prenda por canasta—bromeó Kagami mientras lanzaba lejos la camiseta de su acompañante.

–Hoy tampoco llevo ropa interior—apuntó el otro bajando su propia cremallera con la lentitud digna de un profesional del striptease.

–Eres un auténtico cerdo—apuntó el pelirrojo evitando mirar cierta parte de la anatomía del otro.

–No sabes cuanto—Aomine se levantó del sofá para quitarse los pantalones con comodidad, mostrando que realmente no llevaba ninguna otra prenda más. –Voy a demostrártelo, Kagami.

Ni corto ni perezoso, volvió a acomodarse junto al otro, atrapando sus labios con fervor y obligándole a que se tumbara de nuevo. Mientras su mano, juguetona, se introducía bajo la ropa interior del otro, tocando la piel ardiente.

–Eres puro fuego—pronunció con voz ronca. –Pero yo soy como el agua. Te apagaré...

Kagami se estaba dejando llevar. Aquel jodido peliazul era demasiado sexy. Y él era como un insecto atrapado en la tela de una araña. Pero sin importarle que podría morir de un momento a otro. Asentía como si las palabras de Aomine no le avergonzaran. Asentía como si estuviera de acuerdo con todo. Asentía porque deseaba seguir sintiendo aquello.

Asintió hasta que notó los dedos de Aomine en su entrada. Entonces dio un respingo.

–¡¿Qué haces?!

–Prepararte—dijo siguiendo a lo suyo.

–¡No me vas a dar por culo!

Aomine alzó el rostro para mirarlo.

–¿No íbamos a llegar hasta el final?

–¡Pero no así!

–¿Entonces cómo?

–¡Pues siendo yo el que...! –no pudo seguir al sentir los labios del otro nuevamente sobre su cuello. Besándole y lamiéndole como si de un helado se tratara.

Aomine parecía inmerso en su propio mundo. Disfrutando del cuerpo que tan gentilmente le había ofrecido el otro. Su obsesión: Taiga Kagami. La persona en la que había estado pensando durante semanas. Por la que debía reconocer que se le caía la baba. Ahora estaba entre sus brazos, y no lo iba a desaprovechar.

Se colocó lo mejor que pudo, porque el pelirrojo no dejaba de revolverse entre jadeos y gemidos. Una maravillosa música para sus oídos con la que se deleitó, sobre todo cuando le penetró sin demasiada delicadeza.

–¡Maldito desgraciado!–gritó Kagami arqueando la espalda. –¡Duele, joder!

–Lo siento... –musitó Aomine dejando caer su frente sobre el pecho del otro y rodeándole con sus brazos en un gesto demasiado dulce para lo que esperaba de él.

Eso lo conmovió por alguna razón que no alcanzó a entender, por ese motivo le devolvió el abrazo.

–Muévete, Aomine.

_Continuará..._


	6. En el que Midorima se pone muy celoso

El cielo había oscurecido cuando salieron del cine y caía una ligera nevada. El aire olía a infinidad de comidas por culpa de los restaurantes colindantes. Así que no dudaron en entrar en uno para cenar antes de volver a sus respectivas casas.

–Fue muy divertido—dijo Takao en cuanto tomaron asiento.

El restaurante estaba bastante lleno, pero les atendieron deprisa.

–¿De verdad te lo pareció? No tenías buena cara—apreció Kasamatsu jugando con los palillos, fingiendo una despreocupación que no sentía. Sabía a la perfección lo que había afectado al otro.

–¿Eh? Sí me resultó divertido. Aunque tal vez me sentara mal el crêpe—mintió Takao. No quería que el otro pensara que la tarde había sido un fiasco.

–Tranquilo. Sé que ver a Midorima en el cine... No tuvo que ser un trago agradable.

–Ni siquiera se me ocurre... ¿Por qué tuvo que ir precisamente a ese lugar? –musitó Takao cabizbajo.

–Estoy seguro de que te siguió hasta ahí—afirmó Kasamatsu. Takao levantó la vista en el acto.

–¿Seguirme? ¿Él? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Me odia.

–Tal vez no sea así. A lo mejor quería decirte alguna cosa. Quizás pedirte disculpas por lo que te dijo.

–Pues yo no quiero escucharlas—volvió a mentir Takao. Kasamatsu no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa.

–Escucha. Yo hice algo... Espero que no te moleste, pero le dije a Midorima que tú y yo estábamos en una cita.

Takao se sonrojó ligeramente.

–Ahm... No sabía... Creí que tú y yo...

–Tranquilo. No considero que esto haya sido una cita romántica. Una amistosa sí, pero me da la impresión de que Midorima pensó otra cosa. Por la cara que puso... Apuesto a que se molestó.

–Seguro que le molestó haber ido al cine a pie y que yo no le llevara en esa estúpida carreta—dijo Takao con fastidio.

–Midorima te siguió hasta el cine—repitió Kasamatsu convencido. –Estoy seguro. Mientras veíamos los cortometrajes, eché un vistazo a la sala, y Midorima ni entró. Si hubiera ido para ver lo mismo que nosotros, se habría sentado en una butaca lejana y punto. Se fue porque no quería vernos juntos a los dos.

–Parece que... ¿Insinúas que a ese... _tsundere_ sin corazón le intereso de algún modo?

–¿De algún modo? Estoy diciendo que le gustas. Aunque quizás no se haya dado ni cuenta. Es probable que esta ''cita'' le abra los ojos.

Takao soltó una risa nerviosa.

–Eso es una tontería. Él mismo me dijo que era una persona mediocre. Ni quiere tenerme cerca. Tu suposición es errónea. A Shin... A Midorima solo le gusta Midorima.

–Kise y yo lo comentamos anoche. Tenéis esa química. Él le conoce desde hace tiempo, como ya sabes. Y en cierta ocasión me había dicho que nunca había visto a Midorima siendo...él mismo, tanto como contigo. Se le hizo muy raro que discutierais, porque de todas las personas del mundo, jamás pensó que se alejaría de ti. Erais un tándem irrompible. No le cabía en la cabeza lo que ocurrió cuando nos lo contaste. Según Kise, nadie le soporta como tú.

–Soportaba. Y ya fue demasiado—dijo apenado sin poder evitarlo. A pesar de todo, estar un día sin la compañía del peliverde ya le costaba horrores. Por mucho que se hubiera esforzado en distraerse y salir de casa esa mañana. Tomar el aire no le había servido de mucho, y menos si Midorima le seguía los pasos como suponía su acompañante.

Les llegó el pedido y se pusieron a comer. Algo caliente les vendría bien con la que estaba cayendo fuera. Y cambiaron de tema, centrándose en el baloncesto. Eso relajó el ambiente y convirtió la cena en algo más agradable.

–Gracias por invitarme al cine. Sé que no fui la mejor de las compañías, pero de verdad que te lo agradezco—apuntó Takao mientras caminaban.

Kasamatsu había insistido en acompañarle a su casa, porque le quedaba de camino a la suya. Por lo que Takao no pudo negarse. Sin embargo, el capitán del Kaijô no se había ofrecido sólo por eso, sino porque estaba convencido de que cierto peliverde todavía les seguía, aunque no pudiera verlo.

–No tienes que darme las gracias por nada. Quería animarte, y pasó...lo que pasó. Yo debería pedirte disculpas.

La nieve seguía cayendo con suavidad y no era desagradable, así que podían pasear tranquilamente.

–Dejémoslo en empate. Ni tú te disculpas ni yo lo agradezco—rió Takao, haciendo que su compañero lo imitara. Entre risas llegaron a su destino. –Gracias por acompañarme—dijo frente a la puerta.

–Nada de gracias—recordó Kasamatsu.

Por fortuna parecía haber puesto de buen humor a Takao, y estaba muy satisfecho de haber conseguido tal hazaña. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida dispuesto a irse por su camino, hasta que se dio cuenta.

Estaba allí. Entre los arbustos. Camuflado. Con nieve en el inconfundible cabello verde. Las gafas oscuras a pesar de ser de noche. Y rígido como una estatua de cera. No pasaba del todo desapercibido para él, pero su acompañante parecía no percatarse porque le daba la espalda.

Sonrió levemente, pensando en la perspectiva que Midorima tendría de ellos dos. Takao y él estaban cara a cara, así que Midorima sólo podía ver la espalda de su mejor amigo.

–Oye, Takao... espera... –Kasamatsu aprovechó la situación y tomó entre sus manos el rostro del otro chico. Acercándose más a el.

–¿Qué? –Takao no sabía lo que estaba pasando, así que se paralizó.

–Tienes una pestaña...puede entrarte en el ojo—susurró Kasamatsu para que Midorima no le escuchase. –Ciérralos. Soplaré para quitártela.

El otro obedeció ya más relajado y se dejó hacer. Pero Kasamatsu sabía, que a ojos de Midorima, parecería que se estuvieran dando un tórrido beso de despedida frente a la puerta de la casa de Takao.

–Listo—dijo cuando le pareció que ya había sido suficiente tortura para el peliverde.

–Gracias.

–Adiós, Takao.

–Nos vemos—dijo el chico y entró en su casa sin demora.

Kasamatsu se quedó contemplando la puerta como si le interesara muchísimo, y entonces empezó a caminar, pasando junto a los arbustos.

–Adiós, Midorima—dijo aguantándose la risa.

El mencionado no tardó en salir de su escondite, mostrándose ante el otro, regio como era. Mirándole con frialdad, con unas ganas tremendas de saltarle al cuello y asfixiarle lentamente. Pero se contuvo sin saber cómo.

–Sabías que estaba ahí—dijo acomodándose las gafas con los dedos. Como si no le importase que le hubieran pillado.

–Por supuesto que lo sabía, muñeco de nieve parlante—dijo Kasamatsu ahora entre carcajadas que ya no podía contener.

Midorima hizo un gesto contrariado, pero entonces se llevó una mano al cabello y notó la nieve. Se la sacudió con prisa y con cara de mala uva.

–Pues si lo sabías, deberías haberte marchado antes. Tenía la intención de hablar con Takao a solas.

–Lo siento. Pero tenía que despedirme como se debe—dijo Kasamatsu relajado, dispuesto a seguir con su vuelta a casa.

–¿Acaso estás con Takao? ¿Desde cuándo? Porque él nunca me dijo...

–¿Nunca te dijo? ¿Tendría que haberlo hecho?

–Somos amigos, yo creí...

–Creíste mal. De todos modos, por si tanto te interesa, me atrae Takao desde hace un tiempo, pero nunca hice nada porque pensé que estabais juntos. Ahora que sé que no es así, y por tu culpa... nunca será. Simplemente, aproveché. Cuando la vida te da limones, haces limonada—dijo con el pecho henchido de orgullo por lo bien que le había salido el comentario frente al peliverde. No iba a acobardarse delante de aquel tipo. Le haría darse cuenta de lo que había perdido. Y que sufriera por ello.

Midorima parecía muy afectado. Mirándose los zapatos como si fueran algo de lo más entretenido. Sujetando con fuerza algo que tenía en la mano, cubierto por la nieve.

–Está muy enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad? –preguntó sin alzar la vista. Kasamatsu se sorprendió, porque no se esperaba esas palabras. Ni tampoco el tono de infinita tristeza con el que las había pronunciado.

–Bueno. Mediocre... No es algo que un amigo suela llamar a otro.

–Me pilló en un mal momento. Sé que no tengo más excusa que esa tan pobre, pero es la realidad. Me arrepentí de todo nada más decirlo, aunque ya era tarde. Sólo deseo pedirle disculpas.

Kasamatsu sintió algo de lástima por el peliverde. Realmente parecía muy afectado. No le cabía duda de que entre ese par habían sentimientos más profundos que los de una amistad, aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta. Kise le había metido esa idea en la cabeza, y cada vez cobraba más sentido.

–Eso no tienes que decírmelo a mi. Yo no soy Takao.

–Lo he intentado. Todo el maldito día—dijo centrando su vista ahora en el cactus cubierto de nieve que tenía en la palma de la mano. –En la librería, pero tú le llamaste por teléfono. En una tienda, pero se metió en el probador. En la calle, pero se le acercaron para preguntarle una dirección... Hoy ha sido un día terrible.

–Es una lástima. Sois grandes amigos. Espero que lo arregléis—dijo. No se le ocurría otra cosa.

–¿Podrías...? Ya que estás con él... Necesito de verdad pedirle perdón. No sé hacerlo como debería, pero... lo intentaré como mejor pueda. ¿Podrías hablar con él para que me escuche? Si él... Si estáis juntos, te hará caso. Takao complace a la gente que le importa... –dijo sintiendo como si un afilado puñal le atravesara el pecho.

Demasiadas emociones fuertes por un día. Primero la llamada telefónica. Luego la cita en el cine. Y para rematar, el beso en la puerta. Lo peor, es que sentía que todo eso era culpa suya. Que de no haberle dicho todo aquello a Takao, ese día al completo lo habrían pasado juntos. Se lo había servido en bandeja a Kasamatsu. Algo que en cierto modo... sentía como suyo.

Su mejor amigo. Su compañero de equipo. Su Takao.

–No sé si quiera escucharme, pero haré lo que pueda—dijo Kasamatsu sintiéndose en un aprieto.

–Gracias—dijo afligido. Le humillaba rebajarse frente al otro al pedirle ese favor. Pero estaba realmente desesperado.

–Adiós, Midorima—concluyó Kasamatsu y se marchó dejando allí al otro.

El peliverde le vio desaparecer y alzó el rostro, contemplando la ventana del dormitorio de Takao. Con la luz encendida.

Takao estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando escuchó sonar su teléfono móvil. Lo cogió con rapidez, y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea. Puesto que acababan de verse.

–¿Kasamatsu?

–Siento molestarte. Pero tenía que contarte algo que acaba de pasar—era evidente, por lo que escuchaba de fondo, que Kasamatsu aún seguía en la calle, andando hacia su casa.

–¿Estás bien?

–Es que he hecho una cosa... No sé cómo te la vayas a tomar—dijo algo temeroso. Oyó un ruido de llaves y abrir y cerrar una puerta.

–Dímela—Takao se sentó en la cama, vistiendo sólo con los pantalones del pijama. Intrigado.

–Midorima estaba escondido entre unos arbustos, cerca de la entrada de tu casa.

–¿Cómo?

De la impresión se puso en pie.

–Le vi y no te dije nada... En lugar de eso... ¿Recuerdas la pestaña en tu ojo? No era cierto. Lo hice para que él creyera que nos estábamos besando.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? –. Para Takao la situación ya comenzaba a ser surrealista. Midorima en su puerta y Kasamatsu haciendo esas cosas extrañas.

–Pues para que creyera que nos besábamos—dijo sin más.

–¡¿Pero por qué?!

–Ya te dije que a Midorima le gustas. Quería que se pusiera celoso.

Takao se sonrojó violentamente. Otra vez esa suposición por parte del otro. Midorima no podía sentirse atraído por él. De ser así, nunca lo habría tratado como lo hizo.

–Yo...no le gusto—consiguió decir por fin.

–Lo que tú digas. La cuestión es, que se lo creyó. Porque en cuanto entraste a tu casa, hablamos. Le dije... Le dije que tú me gustabas y cree que estamos juntos.

Takao se sentó otra vez, como a cámara lenta.

–¿Qué? –musitó en un hilo de voz.

–Funcionó, porque parecía realmente molesto.

–Te lo habrás imaginado—dijo Takao sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría por la boca.

–Confío en que no te enfades conmigo por decirle eso. Pero necesitaba ver su reacción para confirmar mis sospechas.

–No estoy enfadado. Aunque no lo justifico. Simplemente debiste seguir de largo. Ignorarle.

–Me pidió que intercediera por él, contigo. Para que le perdonaras. Parecía verdaderamente arrepentido.

–Pues eso sí que no me lo creo.

–Yo me lo creí.

–Pues yo no.

A pesar de decir eso, Takao se levantó como con miedo y se asomó a la ventana. Mirando hacia la calle escondiéndose tras la cortina, por si el peliverde continuaba abajo.

–Me gustaría pedirte un favor—dijo Kasamatsu cambiando el tono a uno más serio.

–Tú dirás—dijo todavía observando a través del cristal. La nieve volvía a caer, pero esta vez con más fuerza. Aunque ni rastro de Midorima.

–Sigamos con esta broma de cara a Midorima. Quisiera que siga creyendo que estamos juntos si no te importa.

–¿Para qué?

–Eso déjamelo a mí—concluyó.

_Continuará..._


	7. En el que Kagami lo considera un error

Kagami abrió los ojos por culpa de la luz que incidía por la ventana. Bañando su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suelo de lo que, tras un rápido vistazo, concluyó que era su sala de estar.

Se frotó los párpados para desperezarse, notando el cansancio en los músculos, como si hubiera pasado la noche jugando un partido de baloncesto.

Pero lo que había ocurrido era bien distinto. Y lo recordó en el acto, al contemplar a la persona que tenía al lado. Aomine pasaba el brazo por encima de su cintura, rodeándola y respiraba profundamente, dormido como estaba.

Entonces la ráfaga de imágenes de todas las situaciones que habían sucedido en las horas anteriores le llegaron como un fuerte huracán.

Poniéndose en extremo nervioso, no sabía si reír o llorar. Se había dejado llevar por el peliazul y todavía no alcanzaba a entender el porqué había llegado al extremo de acostarse con él.

¿Acaso Aomine le gustaba de alguna manera? Era tan inexperto en todo lo referente al romanticismo, que no podía darse una respuesta coherente a si mismo.

Buscó con la mirada alguna prenda de ropa que tuviera cerca para cubrirse con ella antes de que Aomine despertara, pero tal parecía que en la habitación había explotado una bomba, y tanto su camiseta como su pantalón se le antojaban a kilómetros de distancia.

La acompasada respiración de Aomine llegaba a sus oídos. Imperturbable y tranquilo. Pero la mente de Kagami era un completo caos.

« _Muévete, Aomine._ »

Sus palabras durante la noche le afectaban. Soltar tales cosas por su boca. Aquella actitud que había adoptado tan sumisa e impropia de él.

Sintiendo la piel de Aomine sobre la suya. Saboreando sus labios como si no hubiera un mañana.

Se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo. Lo había disfrutado sin embargo.

« _Muévete, Aomine._ »

El peliazul le había obedecido sin demora.

« _Maldita sea...duele..._ »

« _¿Quieres que me detenga?_ »

« _Si lo haces te mato..._ »

–Mierda... –musitó Kagami soltando un pesado suspiro.

Sí que habían llegado hasta el final. De eso no le cabía la más mínima duda. ¿Y qué haría ahora? ¿Qué sentía él por aquel tipo del Tôô? ¿Qué significaba toda esa locura?

Bueno, lo primero era lo primero.

–¡Despierta! –chilló al tiempo que apartaba el brazo del otro que le estaba rodeando la cadera y poniéndose en pie.

Aomine abrió los ojos despacio, como si el grito no fuera dirigido a él y se desperezó con calma, cual gato al que solo le faltaba ronronear del gusto.

–Buenos días—dijo sonriente, apoyándose en el suelo con los codos, para poder observar a Kagami recogiendo su ropa y desapareciendo por el pasillo.

–¡Tienes que irte! –dijo el pelirrojo en voz alta desde otra habitación.

Aomine parecía dispuesto a obedecerle, porque se levantó y comenzó a vestirse a medida que iba encontrando sus prendas. Sin embargo, una vez se hubo vestido, se sentó relajadamente en el sofá, poniendo los pies cruzados sobre la mesita de centro.

Cuando Kagami volvió a aparecer en la sala, llevaba puesta una ropa distinta a la de la noche anterior. Y le lanzó una mirada de molestia.

–Largo.

–¿No vas a hacerme el desayuno? –preguntó Aomine con una sonrisa permanente. Como si no le molestase que le estuvieran echando de la casa. Consciente de que Kagami estaba nervioso. Incómodo después de lo que había ocurrido. Aunque esperaba que no arrepentido. Porque su intención era repetirlo a la menor oportunidad.

Tal parecía que Kagami no solo era su obsesión. Iba camino de convertirse también en su adicción.

–No voy a darte de comer otra vez. Ya te aprovechaste de mi buena voluntad anoche, pero ya se acabó. Vete a tu casa. O al instituto. O a donde sea que pases el tiempo. Yo tengo que irme. Algunos sí vamos a clase, y voy a llegar tarde si no me dejas terminar de prepararme.

–Aunque me sienta tentado de verte desnudo de nuevo, no te estoy impidiendo terminar la tarea de arreglarte para marcharte. Simplemente estoy sentado aquí. Puedo salir a la calle cuando tú lo hagas.

–Sería mejor salir de aquí por separado—dijo Kagami acercándose a la nevera y sacando un brik de leche, del que dio un sorbo directamente del cartón. Haciendo lo posible por no mirar al peliazul a la cara. Sintiendo que el alma intentaba huir de su cuerpo cuando el otro insinuó volver a verle en cueros.

–¿Te avergüenza que nos vean salir juntos de tu casa? –Aomine se lo estaba pasando en grande. O esa impresión daba. –Sólo soy un amigo que pasó la noche aquí. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

–No somos amigos—aclaró Kagami manteniendo las distancias. Permaneciendo en la cocina, tras la barra, a varios metros del otro.

–Pero tus vecinos no saben en qué punto está nuestra relación—comentó Aomine dándole la vuelta a las palabras del pelirrojo. –A no ser, que nos escucharan anoche.

–Márchate, por favor—Kagami se estaba mordiendo la lengua. No quería tocar el tema. No se veía capaz en ese momento. Si por él fuera, lo borraría todo como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Aomine cambió la sonrisa por una mueca seria.

–Yo solo quería...

De pronto sonó el timbre y ambos se miraron como si les hubieran pillado en medio de una travesura.

Aomine se levantó con rapidez, antes de que Kagami pudiera reaccionar, así que fue él el que abrió la puerta.

Y miró con extrañeza a la persona que estaba al otro lado.

–¿Quién eres tú?

–¿Y tú? –preguntó la otra persona.

Kagami escuchó la voz tan familiar y se acercó a donde estaba Aomine.

–¿Himuro? ¿qué haces aquí? –el pelirrojo se sorprendió claramente.

–¿Conoces a este tío? –si las miradas matasen, Aomine hubiera asesinado al recién llegado en segundos.

–Sí, y tú también le conoces. Es compañero de Murasakibara en el Yôsen.

Aomine le miró con indiferencia.

–Ah, sí. ¿Y qué ha venido a hacer aquí? –comentó cruzándose de brazos.

–Vine a ver a Taiga. Y hasta donde yo sé, es su casa. No la tuya. Así que no tengo porqué darte explicaciones—contestó el aludido.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua.

–Te recuerdo del partido. Fuiste patético.

–Ya vete, Aomine—ordenó Kagami sintiendo una extraña tensión en el aire que no sabía de dónde procedía. Si del peliazul, de su viejo amigo, o de ambos.

–Está bien—se rindió Aomine. –Pero tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente—aclaró antes de pasar junto a Himuro, golpeándole en el hombro con el suyo propio, claramente molesto.

–Pasa—dijo Kagami a su amigo, avergonzado por las simples palabras del peliazul y por lo que suponía dicha conversación.

–¿Interrumpí alguna cosa? Porque mi intención era ver si te pillaba en casa antes de ir al instituto. Solo tengo diez minutos antes de encontrarme con Murasakibara en la parada de autobús que está cerca de mi casa, y quería aprovechar para hablar contigo.

–¿Ocurre algo?

–Eso quería saber. Si no recuerdo mal...eras tú el que querías decirme algo durante la Winter Cup. Pero no pudo ser. Me quedé con la intriga—dijo Himuro con aspecto nervioso.

–Ah, eso. Yo... sólo quería decirte, que a pesar de todo...siempre te consideraré mi hermano. Pase lo que pase—respondió Kagami afligido por la situación en la que se encontraba su amistad con el otro. Dispuesto a volver a colgarse aquel anillo del cuello.

–No lo hagas. Te dije que no somos hermanos. No quiero tener que repetirlo—respondió enfadado, pero como si se estuviera conteniendo.

–Pero es que...

–¡No lo entiendes, Taiga! ¡No quiero que me consideres eso! ¡Basta!

–Himuro...

–¡¿No entiendes que quiero que me veas de otra forma?!

♥♥♥♥♥

–Por fin te encuentro. ¿No piensas ir a clase hoy, Ao-chan?

La pelirrosa subió las escalerillas hasta encontrase con su mejor amigo en lo alto de la azotea.

–No me apetece mucho—respondió él con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

–Pensé que estarías dormido aquí arriba, como acostumbras—dijo ella sentándose a su lado. –¿Te pasa algo? No puedes faltar. Es el primer día tras las vacaciones de invierno.

–Sólo intento calmarme. Y que se me ocurra una razón por la que aquel cretino se presentó en casa de Kagami. Al menos, una que no me den ganas de matarle.

–¿Cretino? Oh, vamos, Ao-chan... ¿Celoso de nuevo? –preguntó ella divertida.

–No digas estupideces, Satsuki. No tengo motivos para ponerme celoso—dijo al tiempo que asomaba una media sonrisa irremediable en sus labios. –Ya no.

La chica se acomodó para ver mejor el rostro del peliazul. Aquel brillo en sus ojos le dio la respuesta.

–Pasó algo entre vosotros. ¿Cierto? ¿Conseguiste acercarte a Kagami?

–No solo me acerqué. Me acosté con él.

Los ojos rosas se abrieron de par en par.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

–¿En serio preguntas cómo?

–¿Te aprovechaste de él?

–¡No soy un violador!

–Quiero decir... ¿Le gustas tú a él del mismo modo que él a ti? –eso hizo que le invadiera la alegría. Llevaba un tiempo viendo a su amigo suspirando por el pelirrojo de una forma que nunca le había visto, aunque el otro lo negase. Así que le entusiasmaba que por fin hubiera obtenido resultados, y sobre todo que fueran de tal magnitud.

–Creo que sí le gusto. Pero me da la impresión de que está aterrorizado. Y no le culpo—Aomine volvió su vista de nuevo al paisaje en la lejanía. –Yo también estoy acojonado.

–Te comprendo. Kagami no es como mi Kuroko, que obviamente está loco por mi y se le nota a la legua.

–Si tú lo dices—susurró el peliazul.

–Así que es normal que estés asustado, porque aunque hayáis tenido relaciones, no sabes lo que él siente por ti. Deberíais hablarlo y tú, tienes que decirle de una vez lo mucho que lo quieres.

–¡No te pases! –el que se ruborizó esta vez fue Aomine, evitando mirar a la chica a los ojos. Mostrando una faceta suya que no le gustaba para nada exteriorizar.

–Aunque lo niegues, sé que le quieres—dijo risueña. –Yo también le quiero—añadió colgándose del cuello del otro, afectuosa. –Me devolvió a mi amigo. Al de siempre.

–Deja de decir bobadas—rojo hasta las orejas, estaba demasiado aturdido como para apartar a su amiga.

–¿Y de quién estás celoso, Ao-chan? ¿Quién se presentó en casa de Kagami? –preguntó la chica sin soltarse de su cuello.

–Ese amigo suyo, el tal Himuro. Y tanto tú como yo, sabemos que tengo razones para que me moleste su presencia.

_Continuará..._


	8. En el que Takao tiene ''novio''

Y llegó el momento de ir a clase. Tras la espantosa noche que había pasado comiéndose el coco durante horas, pensando en las palabras de Kasamatsu. En el dichoso beso de despedida. Y la confirmación de sus temores.

Porque no era estúpido. Y no había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de que el hecho de que Takao estuviera en una relación romántica con otra persona le fastidiaba a más no poder. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Le había llevado mucho, pero por fin había despertado.

Estaba enamorado de Takao.

No podía haber otra explicación para la intensidad de sus celos. Que ahora que lo pensaba, no procedían solo de Kasamatsu. Sino que en otras ocasiones, cuando alguna persona se acercaba a Takao más de la cuenta, no se había sentido demasiado bien al respecto.

Sin embargo, la situación actual era la que por fin le había abierto los ojos definitivamente.

Takao ya era inalcanzable. Él mismo lo había apartado.

Se fulminó a si mismo con la mirada a través del espejo antes de salir del cuarto de baño y bajar las escaleras de su casa para salir a la calle e ir a pie al instituto.

No pasó por alto las miradas de sorpresa mal disimuladas de sus compañeros al verle llegar completamente solo, sin Takao como acostumbraba. Ni tampoco al notar como el moreno ni se volteaba a mirarle una vez sentados en sus respectivos pupitres.

Algo había pasado entre ellos dos y pronto fue la comidilla del instituto.

Ni siquiera consiguió una tregua a la hora del almuerzo, puesto que Takao se desvaneció del aula tan pronto como sonó el timbre y se marchó con algunos compañeros del equipo. Por lo que Midorima se fue solo a la azotea, a regodearse en su propio remordimiento y tristeza.

Apenas pudo probar su comida. No le entraba nada en el estómago.

Pero una cosa sacó en claro esa solitaria mañana. No pasaría un solo día más, en el que él no pidiera disculpas a Takao.

Recuperar su amistad era la prioridad absoluta en ese momento.

Kise andaba con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

Kasamatsu estaba de lo más extraño, entre otras cosas, porque no parecía poder despegarse del teléfono móvil ni aún en mitad de la clase, escondiéndolo como podía bajo la mesa para que el profesor no le pillara con las manos en la masa. Y cada vez que miraba la pantalla, una sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro.

Y él, por experiencia, ligón como era, no podía evitar pensar que su capitán se traía algo entre manos con una chica.

–Kasamatsucchi...

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué es lo que te trae tan pegado del teléfono hoy? –. Se atrevió a preguntarle a la hora del receso.

–Nada.

–¿De verdad? Porque a todas luces parece que estás tonteando con una chica—dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

–Ahí te equivocas. No es una chica—respondió Kasamatsu como si no tuviera importancia lo que acababa de decir.

–¿No es...? –Kise se quedó sin habla. No sabía que su capitán tuviera esas preferencias.

–Es un chico—aclaró por si todavía quedaba alguna duda al respecto.

Kise le miró sin parpadear apenas. Primero, porque no se lo esperaba. Segundo, porque una extraña sensación le invadió de pronto.

Su capitán estaba tan atento al teléfono por un chico, y él no entendía esa incomodidad que se instaló en el fondo de su pecho. Por algún motivo le disgustaba la idea de que Kasamatsu tuviera alguien por ahí, fuera quien fuese.

Carraspeó intentando disimular sus inexplicables sentimientos y se centró en la comida que tenía delante. Cogiendo un poco de arroz con los palillos.

–¿Le conozco? –. Una parte de su mente quería saberlo, y la otra mitad se moría de miedo. Por lo tanto, no podía mirarle a los ojos en ese instante.

–Sí.

–¿Y puedo saber de quién se trata?

–De Takao.

–¡¿Takaocchi?! –. Ahora sí le miró a la cara y apretó con fuerza los palillos de madera.

–Así es.

–¿El Takaocchi de Midorimacchi?

–Bueno, es obvio que ya no es el de Midorima. Nunca lo ha sido, la verdad.

–Espera... ¿Me estás afirmando que hay algo entre Takaocchi y tú?

Kasamatsu suspiró con cansancio.

–No hay nada, salvo una amistad. Pero me ha parecido una buena idea el hacerme pasar por novio de Takao para celar a Midorima. Al menos por un tiempo. Ya se verá cuánto.

–¿Cómo dices? Eso es lo más absurdo que he escuchado en mi vida—dijo Kise haciendo a un lado su bentô lleno de comida que casi ni había saboreado.

–Todo esto es culpa tuya en realidad, Kise.

–¿Mía? ¿Y por qué?

–Si tú no me hubieras metido en la cabeza esas ideas de que Takao y Midorima estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y que no entendías cómo el cabeza hueca de Midorima no había corrido detrás de Takao para disculparse aquella noche... Yo no me hubiera involucrado para ayudarlos.

–O sea...les ayudas haciéndote pasar por novio de Takaocchi... No le encuentro sentido. Ahora menos que nunca Midorimacchi hará nada para arreglar las cosas, ni se declarará.

–Te equivocas de cabo a rabo. Ayer salí con Takao y Midorima nos siguió como una sombra. Literalmente. Porque traía un aura muy oscura a su alrededor. Los celos le mataban. Sobre todo cuando le confirmé que Takao y yo estábamos en una cita.

–Eso es una maldad—a pesar de decir eso, sonrió ligeramente de sólo imaginarse al peliverde enfadado hasta límites insospechados.

–Pues no veas la cara que puso cuando creyó que Takao y yo nos besábamos.

La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro del rubio con la misma velocidad con la que había aparecido.

–¿Y por qué pensó que os besabais?

–Porque es lo que le hice creer.

–No besarías a Takao, ¿verdad? ¿Llegarás a tal extremo en esta bromita? –. Por un momento, se sintió como novia celosa haciendo un interrogatorio a su chico.

–Haré lo que tenga que hacer—apuntó Kasamatsu sin rodeos. Lo cual sentó a Kise como un puñetazo en la cara. –Y en vez de hacerme tantas preguntas, deberías de ofrecerte para echarme una mano.

–¿Y qué puedo hacer yo para ayudarte? –. Hizo un puchero de enfado y se cruzó de brazos. –Si finges que eres su novio, yo no pinto nada en esta historia.

–A ver, Kise. Tú eres amigo de Midorima. Y sabes que está colado por Takao. Podrías meter cizaña. ¿Entiendes? Hacerle ver de una vez por todas que quiere a Takao, y que deje de perder el tiempo. Dile que no es tarde aún para recuperarle… No sé, lo que se te ocurra. Al fin y al cabo, se supone que Takao y yo acabamos de empezar nuestra relación...

–Eres perverso, Kasamatsucchi—dijo Kise visiblemente alucinado. –Pero está bien, te ayudaré. Todo sea por juntar a esos dos de una vez por todas.

_«_ _Y por hacer que dejes de fingir que eres novio de Takao._ _»_

Midorima esperó al término de las clases, dispuesto a pillar a su amigo a solas y soltarle lo que tantas ganas tenía de decir desde hace un tiempo. Sin embargo, nada más poner un pie fuera del edificio...

–¡Hola! –gritó Takao alzando la mano en el aire para saludar a Kasamatsu. Allí estaba, en la acera esperando a su amigo. Con el uniforme de su escuela y pose tranquila.

Takao corrió hacia el otro, que no tardó en recibirle con un estrecho abrazo, que sobra decir, hizo hervir las entrañas del peliverde. Y segundos después, juntos, se marcharon rumbo a quién sabe dónde.

–Menuda sorpresa, ¿verdad, Midorimacchi? –Kise estaba a su espalda, y como si le estuviera consolando, posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro. –Apenas lo podía creer cuando Kasamatsucchi me dijo que tenía novio.

El tono de Kise era de lástima, era más que evidente. Y eso le molestó. Le molestó tanto como la presencia de Kasamatsu en un instituto que no era el suyo. Tanto como el abrazo que con tantas confianzas le había dado a su amigo. Tanto como pensar en que no sabía dónde se dirigían ni lo que iban a hacer a solas.

Y no lo soportó. Fue demasiado para él.

Empujó sin delicadeza al rubio, que trastabilló con el asombro bailando en sus pupilas. Y se alejó de él con pasos apresurados, dando grandes zancadas.

Quería volver a su casa, encerrarse en su cuarto, meterse en la cama, y no salir jamás. Y así lo hizo.

No sólo no había podido pedirle perdón a Takao, sino que el universo parecía confabulado en su contra para que eso no pasara. Por mucho que hiciera caso a Oha Asa, no había forma de arreglar el estropicio que él había generado.

Sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y lo puso en la mesilla de noche, dispuesto a dormir para despejar su mente durante las horas que le fuera posible. Sin embargo, algo le hizo volver a cogerlo y mirar lo que Oha Asa le aconsejaba para el día siguiente. Aunque no funcionara en absoluto.

Por fortuna, las cosas parecían cambiar para mejor, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante las perspectivas del mañana.

_Consejo para los Cáncer:_

_Sin duda, deben acercarse a un Escorpio y todo les irá bien. Escorpio es el horóscopo de la semana y venus influye con intensidad en este signo. ¡Es el mes del amor para Escorpio! Así que, Cáncer, si hay un Escorpio en tu vida, aprovecha._

_Continuará..._


	9. En el que Aomine necesita aclarar las cosas

–¡¿No entiendes que quiero que me veas de otra forma?!

Kagami se quedó mudo por la impresión ante la declaración de su amigo. Inmóvil. Asombrado. Con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.

–Taiga...me gustas. Desde hace tiempo me gustas, como más que un _hermano_.

Sus neuronas iban a paso de tortuga, procesando lo escuchado. Pero debía decir algo, reaccionar de alguna forma.

–Himuro, no tenía ni idea—admitió avergonzado por su inexperiencia cada vez más grande en los temas sentimentales.

–Claro que no. Tú solo tienes cabeza para el baloncesto—dijo el otro como si ya lo tuviera más que asumido. Mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Entonces el rostro de Kagami cambió, endureciendo sus facciones. Debía aclarar las cosas con su amigo. Y más ahora tras lo que había ocurrido con Aomine. Aunque no hubiera significado nada...para él.

–Himuro, yo...lo siento mucho. Sólo puedo verte como mi amigo. Como mi hermano—reconoció con todo el dolor de su corazón. Las cosas entre ambos no iban nada bien, y eso empeoraría la situación. Sin embargo, debía ser sincero. Himuro se merecía la verdad.

El pelinegro soltó un profundo suspiro, y la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, como si se hubiera resignado desde hace mucho tiempo.

–Me lo imaginaba. De todas maneras, me ha venido bien que lo supieras, para que de una vez por todas dejes de decirme que me consideras tu hermano. Te pido como favor, que no vuelvas a decirme esa palabra, y menos para referirte a mi.

–Está bien—dijo Kagami agachando la cabeza, con un tinte de tristeza en la voz.

–Ahora me voy. Si Murasakibara tiene que esperar mucho tiempo, se acaba la comida que trae de su casa. Y luego no hay manera de sacarle de la tienda más cercana—rió y volvió hacia la puerta. Pero antes de abrirla y marcharse, se giró de nuevo hacia Kagami. –¿El chico que me abrió la puerta no es el jugador del Tôô? ¿Ese con el que te enfrentaste y parecía que estabais solos en la cancha?

–Sí.

–¿Es tu amigo?

–Pues...algo así. No sé. Tal vez—respondió nervioso.

Himuro amplió la sonrisa.

–Ya veo. No estás tan ciego como yo creía. Estás madurando, Taiga.

Aomine terminó yendo a clase, presionado por la pelirrosa, a desgana. Sentado junto a la ventana, y sin apartar la vista del patio y los edificios de alrededor.

No se le iba de la cabeza el tal Himuro, ni los motivos que le habían llevado a casa de Kagami. Se le revolvían las entrañas de solo imaginar las razones, y lo que habrían hecho en cuanto él se marchó de allí, dejándoles a solas.

Y por eso, a penúltima hora, se escaqueó del instituto y fue al del pelirrojo, a esperarle para cuando saliera. Debía sonsacarle e increparle todo lo que hubiera ocurrido. Porque necesitaba desesperadamente saberlo, y tranquilizarse por fin.

Inquieto, apoyando la espalda contra el muro de ladrillo. Sin dejar de mover el pie como si fuera un inevitable tic. Él, Daiki Aomine, celoso como nunca. Rezando a todos los dioses que pudieran escucharle, que entre Himuro y Kagami no hubiera pasado nada, porque sabía perfectamente que no podría soportarlo.

Sonó el timbre y los alumnos no se demoraron demasiado en salir por la puerta. El bullicio se mezclaba con el ruido del tráfico y eso parecía ser favorable para que sus nervios se incrementaran.

Una persona tras otra pasaban por su lado y seguían sus caminos. Gente desconocida. Nadie relevante.

Hasta que vio a Kagami en compañía, como no, de Kuroko.

–¿Aomine? –preguntaron a la vez el peliceleste y el pelirrojo, al tiempo que este se les acercaba con el rostro visiblemente serio y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme.

Kuroko entonces tuvo la sensación de que él no debía estar ahí, sobre todo, porque su amigo peliazul no apartaba la vista de su compañero.

–Hasta mañana—dijo escueto y se esfumó de la forma en que solo él sabía hacerlo.

Aomine continuaba mirando a Kagami, parecía que le examinaba por si le veía algo diferente, algo fuera de lugar. Algo que le indicara que Himuro había hecho lo que no debía hacer. Tocar sus pertenencias.

–Vamos—dijo sin más. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar lejos del instituto y de las posibles miradas curiosas de los estudiantes que todavía andaban por ahí de acá para allá.

Kagami ni replicó y le siguió los pasos. Histérico. Sabiendo a la perfección que había llegado el momento de la temida conversación acerca de lo que había ocurrido en la noche. Y él no tenía explicación alguna para haber caído en semejante cosa. Al menos, no una que le gustara. Cabizbajo, se miraba los pies mientras pensaba sin descanso en una respuesta a las preguntas de siempre, una que le convenciera incluso a él mismo.

¿Le gustaba Aomine? ¿Sentía algo por él? Eso se lo preguntaría el otro, sin duda alguna. ¿Qué diría? ¿Que quizás le atraía un poco?

Porque eran tal para cual. Porque como rival en la cancha, era más que digno. Porque aquellos ojos azules le hipnotizaban.

Sacudió la cabeza para evitar pensar semejantes tonterías, pero no podía sacar esas ideas. No eran del todo mentira y era consciente.

–¿Qué quería ese tipo esta mañana en tu casa? –preguntó Aomine deteniéndose en lo que parecía un callejón algo descuidado, junto a un humilde restaurante, que por las pintas, era evidente que llevaba años allí abierto al público.

El olor a ramen recién hecho que salía por el resquicio de la puerta, ni siquiera le abrió el apetito. Con un apretado nudo en el estómago, alzó la vista por fin para contemplar la espalda de su acompañante.

–¿Hablas de Himuro? –eso no se lo esperaba. –Sólo fue a...

Aomine se había girado hacia el tan deprisa, que ni le vio aproximarse hasta que sintió sus labios besarle con desesperación. Silenciándolo. Con las manos aprisionando la solapa de su chaqueta con fuerza. Como un niño asustado que se aferra a los brazos de su madre.

Cuando por fin pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, le empujó para apartarlo. Aomine respiraba agitado, lo mismo que él. Y le miraba tan atónito, que cualquiera hubiera dicho que ni él mismo sabía lo que acababa de hacer.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Kagami alterado, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano y mirando a su alrededor. –¿Por qué haces eso aquí? ¿Ahora?

–¿Qué quería ese cretino? –volvió a preguntar a Aomine, con las manos cerradas en un puño. Con la mandíbula tensa. Como si se estuviera conteniendo.

–No es asunto tuyo—espetó Kagami comenzando a irritarse.

Pero esa respuesta no gustó demasiado al peliazul, porque volvió a situarse frente a el, y a sujetarle de la barbilla para obligarle a no apartar la mirada de la suya.

–¿Pasó algo entre vosotros? –. Cuestionó, ejerciendo más presión en el agarre.

Kagami no podía apartar sus pupilas de las del otro. Aomine parecía rabioso. Enfadado. Pero no con él, sino con Himuro, y más aún, con la perspectiva de que algo podía haber pasado entre ellos.

Aomine estaba claramente celoso. Tanto, que comenzaba a exteriorizarlo de una manera que no comprendía. Porque si el peliazul estaba así, si sufría así por una suposición... Todo eso sólo podía significar que sí sentía algo por él. Algo más allá de la mera atracción que creyó en un primer momento tras el dichoso Strip Basket. Y Kagami no sabía si estaba preparado para lidiar con eso tan fuerte. Porque ni sabía lo que él mismo sentía al respecto.

¿En qué momento Aomine había empezado a sentir cosas por el? ¿O todo era una broma de mal gusto? Kuroko le había dicho que Aomine era una persona sincera, y en ese momento es lo que le parecía. Pero sintió un miedo atroz sin saber porqué.

–¿Le besaste? –el agarre se aflojó, y los iris azules titubearon. Temerosos. –Es evidente que ese tío siente algo por ti. ¿Pasó algo que deba saber?

–No... –. Fue lo único que pudo decir. Sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

–¿De verdad? –. La pregunta sonó a petición desesperada. Necesitaba una confirmación.

–No pasó nada. Solamente hablamos.

Aomine entonces sintió como si le hubieran quitado tanto peso de encima, que podría flotar por el aire como un globo. Soltó el rostro de Kagami, y mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–Entonces ahora nos toca hablar de nosotros. Y de lo que pasó anoche.

–Me parece que no es el lugar. Ni el momento—apreció el pelirrojo entrecerrando los ojos. Desconfiado por el cambio de actitud de su acompañante. Y con muchísimas ganas de evitar el tema.

–A mi me parece que sí. Hay cosas que quiero decirte desde hace un tiempo, y por una cosa o por otra, no me ha sido posible.

Kagami se puso realmente nervioso de pronto. Esas palabras... No sabía la causa, pero no quería escuchar el resto.

–Mejor dejarlo para otro día. Yo... Tengo que irme—dijo y salió corriendo sin recapacitar ni en qué dirección ir.

–Pero...

Aomine se había quedado completamente solo en el callejón. Aunque, a pesar del plantón, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Kagami había huido, y debía encontrar la manera de volver a estar a solas con él, en un lugar del que éste no tuviera escapatoria.

Su declaración tenía los días contados. Ya no debía, ni podía esperar más. Y por la reacción del pelirrojo, estaba seguro de que la cosa no iría nada mal.

_Continuará..._


	10. En el que Midorima consigue el perdón

Midorima tenía un Escorpio en su vida. Y no iba a perder la oportunidad en absoluto.

Así que se levantó más temprano de lo que debería, se vistió y salió a toda prisa de su casa. Andando con pasos apresurados, cruzando en cuanto el semáforo se ponía en verde para los peatones, y concienciado de que no iría al instituto esa mañana hasta que Takao no le perdonase.

En cuanto llegó, se posicionó frente a la puerta, tomó aire, y alzó el puño para llamar con tres golpes secos.

Sin embargo, antes de tocar siquiera la madera, la puerta se abrió.

Y al otro lado, Takao.

El pelinegro todavía llevaba el pijama, y era evidente que hacía poco tiempo que se había despertado. Aún así, le recibió con una sonrisa.

–Te estaba esperando—dijo con aspecto relajado.

Midorima no estaba preparado para aquello, así que le tomó algunos instantes reaccionar y bajar por fin el brazo que continuaba en el aire.

–¿Cómo? –. Atinó a preguntar.

–Escuché a Oha Asa ayer. Sé que soy el único Escorpio de tu alrededor con el que tienes la suficiente confianza como para pedirle ser tu perrito faldero durante todo el día, así que... Solo era cuestión de tiempo—comentó sin perder la sonrisa.

–En realidad, vine a pedirte perdón. Ayer no me fue posible hacerlo—dijo acomodándose las gafas, nervioso a pesar de haber repasado las palabras una y otra vez en su mente. Sin embargo, sabía que no iba a decir todo tal cual deseaba hacerlo. Aún así, saltó a la piscina a sabiendas de que pudiera tener poca agua en el fondo. –No sabes como me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije. Desde el mismo instante en que solté todo aquello por mi boca... Fue el peor error que he cometido jamás. Lo siento muchísimo.

Takao entrecerró los ojos, pero porque la sonrisa se le había ensanchado todavía más. Consciente de que a su amigo le había costado horrores lo que acababa de hacer. Y eso significaba, que en cierta forma, para Midorima era más importante de lo que pensaba. Y quizás también, del modo en que Kasamatsu se lo había insinuado.

No pudo evitarlo, y literalmente se abalanzó sobre el peliverde, abrazándole con ímpetu.

–¡Claro que te perdono, Shin-chan! –dijo feliz. Rodeando el cuello del otro con sus brazos, permaneciendo de puntillas, y rozando con la nariz el hombro de Midorima. Sintiendo su calor, y oliendo el aroma que tanto añoraba a pesar de que habían sido pocos días separados.

Las manos de Midorima se aferraron en su espalda, inseguras. Como si pensara que todo era un sueño o una mala pasada de su imaginación. Palpando a Takao. Verificando lo que ocurría.

Pero entonces, le apartó un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos.

–¿Lo dices de verdad?

–Por supuesto. Admito que me dolió mucho, pero ya está olvidado. Como si nunca hubiera ocurrido—respondió Takao sincero. –Ahora pasa. Tengo que vestirme para ir al instituto contigo.

No esperó réplica alguna, y entró en la casa seguido de un silencioso Midorima.

Silencioso, porque muchas preguntas se le habían quedado atascadas en la garganta. Preguntas que no era capaz de formular. Como si le había echado de menos de la misma forma en la que él lo había hecho. Si todo volvería a ser como antes, estando juntos a todas horas. O lo que más le intrigaba. Si ahora que estaba con Kasamatsu, no habría demasiado espacio para él en su vida.

Sabiendo a la perfección que tendría que compartir a Takao, para su infinito disgusto.

Takao no tardó mucho rato en vestirse, en tomar algo rápido de desayuno que Midorima rechazó por falta de apetito, y juntos, por fin, partieron hacia el instituto.

Y realmente todo pareció volver a la normalidad.

La gente apenas les miraba cuando llegaron. Porque de nuevo eran ellos dos en aquella especie de burbuja que se habían creado tiempo atrás.

Volvieron las bromas entre clase y clase. Volvió el almuerzo en la azotea a solas. Volvió el salir juntos del instituto. Aunque otra vez, ahí estaba Kasamatsu.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el capitán del Kaijô se mostró visiblemente sorprendido cuando llegaron ambos hacia donde él se encontraba.

–Hola—dijo mirando alternativamente a Midorima y a Takao.

–Hola, Kasamatsu—respondió Takao alegre. Y fue el único que lo hizo. Porque el peliverde no podía dirigir la palabra a un ser, a su juicio, tan despreciable.

–¿Todo bien? –preguntó Kasamatsu esperando que Takao entendiera el trasfondo de aquella cuestión.

–Perfectamente.

–¿Entonces podemos irnos?

–En realidad... –. Midorima quería impedir la marcha de su amigo, pero Kasamatsu no esperó demasiado para coger a Takao del antebrazo y tirar de él.

–Midorimacchi...sí que te rindes pronto—le dijo alguien a su derecha.

El peliverde rodó los ojos y empezó a marcharse del lugar apresuradamente, pero el otro le pisaba los talones.

–¿Qué quieres, Kise? –preguntó sin detenerse.

–Quería contarte una cosa, Midorimacchi, pero si te pones en ese plan, será mejor que me vaya y te deje muriéndote de celos tú solo.

Eso le hizo detenerse y voltearse para mirar al rubio. Éste alzó las cejas y sonrió falsamente, a sabiendas de que había picado su curiosidad.

–Di lo que tengas que decir y déjame en paz.

–Antipático.

–Pues lárgate.

–Midorimacchi –lloriqueó. –Es algo que te interesará saber. Créeme. Yo he venido a ayudarte.

–Y a molestarme.

–Eso es inevitable. A ti te molesta todo el mundo. Salvo Takaocchi.

–Me voy—dijo dispuesto a seguir su camino. Pero Kise le sujetó de la manga antes de que se alejara demasiado.

–Takaocchi y Kasamatsucchi no son novios. Todo es mentira.

Logró su objetivo, porque Midorima se detuvo y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Qué estás diciendo?

–Que todo es una farsa para que tú reaccionaras. Bueno...al principio era para que vieras lo que habías perdido...pero como ya habéis hecho las paces Takaocchi y tu, pues esto continuará hasta que tú...Ya sabes. Actúes.

–Takao no haría una cosa así. Eres un mentiroso.

–Lo haría. Lo haría si Kasamatsucchi se lo pidiera. Porque yo... Esto es culpa mía, porque yo le dije a Kasamatsucchi que entre tú y Takaocchi había algo. Me equivoqué, porque no lo había. Pero todo se complicó. Y el resto... Conoces la historia tras tu metedura de pata. A ti te gusta Takaocchi, y para que este falso romance termine de una vez, debes hacer algo.

–¿Qué tratas de decir? –cuestionó tras acomodarse las gafas y carraspear incómodo. Hacía poco tiempo que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Takao, sin embargo, para Kise no parecían un secreto.

–Que te declares de una vez, Midorimacchi.

–¿Y qué ganas tú con todo esto? ¿Sólo ayudarme? Kasamatsu es tu amigo y esto podría considerarse una traición.

–Tú también eres mi amigo, y quiero ayudarte. No es justo que ellos anden juntos como parte de una broma y tú sufras.

–¿Es eso? ¿O es que no solamente sufro yo?

Kise se sobresaltó levemente, pero intentó disimularlo, rascándose la nuca nervioso y soltando una risa forzada.

–No digas tonterías. He venido a ayudarte y ya te he dicho todo lo que debía decirte. Así que ahora me largo, tal como querías.

Y en un visto y no visto, Kise se fue por donde había venido.

Midorima se quedó contemplando la calle por la que el otro acababa de irse, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Los celos continuaban taladrándole el cerebro, pero se habían suavizado a sabiendas de que Takao y el tal Kasamatsu probablemente estuvieran simplemente paseando, o quizás, ya cada uno estaría en su casa. Nada romántico o sexual como se había imaginado constantemente desde que había sabido de su noviazgo.

También estaba el motivo que empujó a Takao a aceptar aquella idiotez. Muy mal tuvo que pasarlo tras su discusión, como para hacerse pasar por novio de otro con tal de mantenerse alejado de él. ¿O es que acaso quería celarle? Y de ser así, ¿era porque Takao también sentía algo por él?

Las palabras de Oha Asa volvieron a su mente. Era la semana del amor para Escorpio. Y él tenía un Escorpio al alcance de su mano. Si la relación de Takao con Kasamatsu era falsa. Y él ya tenía claro lo que sentía. No existía ningún impedimento en el universo para que Takao y él no cambiaran su relación...a una mejor.

Volvió a seguir su camino, esta vez con media sonrisa en los labios. Viendo el mundo con otros ojos. Con otro color, más hermoso y agradable.

Se tomó su tiempo para llegar a casa. Deteniéndose a disfrutar de la brisa fresca del invierno y sin tomar ningún atajo. Porque realmente no tenía prisa. Estaba feliz y quería disfrutarlo.

Entonces sonó el teléfono móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo y lo sacó sin mirar la pantalla antes de responder.

–¿Diga? …¿Aomine?

_Continuará..._


	11. En el que Kagami no tiene escapatoria

– _¿Diga?_

–Hola, Midorima.

– _¿Aomine?_

–¿Te pillo en mal momento? –preguntó siguiendo su camino a casa.

– _No. ¿Qué quieres?_

Sonrió por la actitud tan arisca del peliverde, palpable aún por teléfono.

–Necesito saber si tienes planes para este sábado.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el otro le respondió.

– _¿Para qué?_

–Quería invitarte al parque de atracciones. Ya he llamado a Kuroko y se lo he dicho a Satsuki. Podrías venirte tú también. Para estar el grupo, ¿entiendes? Luego se lo diré a los demás a ver qué les parece.

– _¿A qué viene eso?_

–Me apetece una reunión—comentó tajante para que el otro dejara de pedirle explicaciones. Explicaciones que obviamente no iba a darle. Él tenía sus planes y nadie tenía porqué saberlos al dedillo.

Midorima parecía debatirse mentalmente, porque volvió a permanecer callado unos instantes.

– _¿Puedo llevar a alguien?_

–¿Hablas de tu amigo? Claro. Sin problemas. Cuantos más seamos, mejor lo pasaremos.

– _Entonces nos vemos el sábado._

–El viernes te mandaré un mensaje para decirte a qué hora nos vemos en la entrada.

– _De acuerdo._

A diferencia de Midorima, Kise no dudó un segundo en apuntarse a la quedada. Murasakibara titubeó un poco, pero finalmente accedió a desgana. Y Akashi, simplemente se negó a asistir porque tenía sus propios planes. Pero de todos modos, serían bastantes personas como para que cierto pelirrojo no se sintiera incómodo, puesto que no sería una cita a solas. Estarían rodeados de sus amigos y de toda la gente que fuera ese día al parque de atracciones.

Llegó a su casa y se dio una ducha rápida antes de poder ponerse cómodo y volver a llamar por teléfono a la última persona que le faltaba. Y la más importante que debía asistir.

– _¿Quién es?_

–Menuda forma de responder al teléfono—dijo conteniendo la risa.

– _¿Aomine?¿Por qué tienes mi número de teléfono?_

–Se lo pedí a Kuroko.

Kagami murmuró algo por lo bajo, que supuso sería algún insulto hacia el peliceleste.

– _Está bien. ¿Y qué quieres?_ –. Preguntó borde.

–Invitarte este sábado al parque de atracciones.

Aomine habría jurado que escuchó como el pelirrojo tragaba saliva con fuerza. Inseguro de si podría escaquearse.

No queriendo ser cruel, le aclaró la situación.

–Van a venir todos, y he pensado que te gustaría unirte—cruzó los dedos para el otro aceptara. Tenía pensado declararse ese sábado, y no quería por nada del mundo tener que aplazarlo, o tener que esperar otra oportunidad favorable.

Kagami al escuchar eso, soltó un suspiro mal disimulado.

– _Vale_.

–Te mandaré un mensaje el viernes con la hora, ¿de acuerdo?

– _Está bien_ —dijo apurado, queriendo colgar el teléfono de una vez por todas.

–Pues nos vemos el sábado en la entrada del parque de atracciones—dijo y pulsó el botoncito que dio por finalizada la llamada.

Sonriendo triunfante. Sabiendo que ahora sí, todo saldría a la perfección.

Con semejantes perspectivas del fin de semana, los días pasaron como una exhalación para todos. Deseosos de verse; de contarse las novedades; de divertirse juntos. Y para Aomine, de sacar a la luz por fin todas esas cosas que por tanto había estado guardando.

Por lo que Aomine fue el primero en llegar a la entrada del parque de atracciones a causa de los nervios. Pero Midorima y Takao no tardaron en unirse a él, puntuales a la hora que habían acordado por mensajes el día anterior.

–Buenos días, Aomine—dijo Takao tan alegre como acostumbraba.

Kuroko fue el siguiente en llegar, en compañía de su inseparable Tetsuya número dos. Satsuki en cuanto apareció, se pegó al peliceleste como una garrapata. Kise vino con un adormilado Kasamatsu. Y el último en hacer acto de presencia fue Murasakibara, desayunando.

–Bien, ahora que estamos todos, tengo que comentaros algo—dijo Aomine.

Kuroko levantó la mano interrumpiendo.

–No estamos todos. Falta Kagami.

–A Kagami le escribí un mensaje pidiéndole que viniera media hora más tarde de la que os dije a vosotros.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Takao con interés.

–Porque así podía poneros al tanto antes de que él llegara.

–¿Al tanto de qué? –cuestionó Murasakibara con la boca llena.

–Si dejáis de interrumpirme... Mi idea de esta reunión, es declararme a Kagami. Allí... –Señaló con el dedo en una dirección a la que los demás no tardaron en mirar. –En un sitio del que no podrá salir huyendo como siempre. Pero para que no se asuste, ni crea que es una cita, os pedí que vinierais de carabinas.

La gran mayoría de los presentes le observaron con asombro, puesto que salvo Kuroko y Satsuki, los demás no tenían ni idea de los sentimientos de Aomine por el pelirrojo.

–Es genial. Tú te declaras, y el resto nos divertimos—apreció Takao, al que solo le faltaba dar saltos de alegría.

–Yo quiero algodón de azúcar—dijo Murasakibara.

–Vale, ahora silencio—ordenó Aomine. Y era porque Kagami se les acercaba corriendo.

–Lo siento. ¿Lleváis mucho esperando? Creí que habíamos quedado a las...

–Yo llegué antes, ellos acaban de aparecer también, no te preocupes—dijo el peliazul como un actor de primera categoría.

–Coincidimos por el camino—apuntó Kuroko para darle más veracidad a las palabras de su amigo.

–Ahora sí estamos todos—Satsuki cogió a Kuroko de la mano y tiró de el hacia el interior del parque—vamos a entrar en la casa del terror, Kuroko. Protégeme, ¿sí?

–¡Yo quiero subir a la montaña rusa! –gritó Takao con los ojos brillantes.

–Pues vamos—dijo Kasamatsu poniéndose junto a el. Sin embargo, Kise interrumpió antes de que marcharan hacia la mencionada montaña rusa.

–Kasamatsucchi, yo quiero ir al tiro al blanco. ¿Me acompañas? Podríamos conseguir algún premio. Vamos.

Y al igual que Satsuki, sujetó la manga del capitán de su equipo y le llevó en dirección a la caseta de tiro más cercana.

–Vamos a la montaña rusa, Takao—dijo Midorima en su acostumbrado tono serio.

–Yo me apunto—dijo Kagami relajado. –Desde aquí se ve divertida.

–No pienso quedarme solo—apreció Aomine uniéndose.

–¿Y Murasakibara?

Cuando miraron a su alrededor, este ya no estaba con ellos.

–Fijo que comiendo en alguna parte.

Poco a poco, el grupo se fue reuniendo nuevamente. Almorzaron juntos y por fin caminaron hasta el lugar escogido por Aomine como escenario de su declaración. La noria.

Formaron la cola con calma. Compartiendo anécdotas y risas. Miradas cómplices porque sabían lo que iba a ocurrir. Deseosos de conocer el resultado.

Cuando les tocó su turno, Aomine y Kagami entraron primero en la cabina, pero los demás dieron algunos pasos atrás, saliendo de la fila.

Kagami se les quedó mirando sin comprender nada, sentado en el otro extremo. Viendo a la perfección que todavía quedaba hueco para dos personas más allí adentro.

–Nosotros hemos cambiado de opinión, Kagamicchi—dijo Kise con una resplandeciente y falsa sonrisa.

Takao le imitó despidiéndoles efusivamente con la mano.

Y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir o hacer algo, el feriante cerró la puerta y la atracción volvió a ponerse en marcha.

Kagami se quedó absorto unos instantes, viendo como sus amigos se hacían cada vez más pequeños a sus ojos. Pero entonces, consciente de su complicada situación, miró al frente. Aomine estaba tranquilamente sentado mirándolo a él. Como el cazador que ha visto a su presa a través de los arbustos y solo le falta hacer diana.

–Bueno, Kagami, ha llegado el momento de que tú y yo hablemos de ciertas cosas.

En cuanto la noria comenzó su vuelta, el grupo también volvió a sus propios asuntos.

–¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Satsuki sin soltar el brazo de Kuroko.

–¿Os apetece montar en el tiovivo? –. Cuestionó Takao.

–Demasiado mayor para eso—dijo Murasakibara volviendo a perderse por ahí.

–A mi sí me apetece—apreció la pelirrosa. –¿Qué dices, Kuroko?

–Lo que hagan todos me parece bien.

–Kasamatsucchi y yo nos montaremos en aquella atracción—Kise señaló a lo lejos.

–¿Ah, si? –preguntó el mencionado ligeramente sorprendido.

–La gente acaba boca abajo y da muchas vueltas.

–Tiene buena pinta, pero...

–Vamos, Kasamatsucchi—de nuevo lo sujetó del brazo y le arrastró. Aunque esta vez no lo suficiente, porque el chico se detuvo, haciendo que el rubio hiciera lo mismo. Y a pesar de tirar y tirar, Kasamatsu era inamovible.

–¿Qué pasa, Kise? No paras de interrumpir todo lo que intento hacer. ¿Por qué no dejas que esté con Takao? Así no hay forma de seguir con los planes que tenía.

–Porque esos planes ya son absurdos. Takaocchi y Midorimacchi arreglaron sus cosas—dijo intentando sujetar otra vez por la manga a su compañero, sin éxito.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver. La idea es que Midorima...

–¡Yo le conté la verdad a Midorimacchi! …Sabe que lo tuyo con Takaocchi es una farsa.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

_Continuará..._


	12. En el que Midorima y Takao se besan

–¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Satsuki sin soltar el brazo de Kuroko.

–¿Os apetece montar en el tiovivo? –. Cuestionó Takao.

–Demasiado mayor para eso—dijo Murasakibara volviendo a perderse por ahí.

–A mi sí me apetece—apreció la pelirrosa. –¿Qué dices, Kuroko?

–Lo que hagan todos me parece bien.

–Kasamatsucchi y yo nos montaremos en aquella atracción—Kise señaló a lo lejos.

–¿Ah, si? –preguntó el mencionado ligeramente sorprendido.

–La gente acaba boca abajo y da muchas vueltas.

–Tiene buena pinta, pero...

–Vamos, Kasamatsucchi.

Midorima no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía como Kise se llevaba al capitán de su equipo. Se había librado de ese tipo que seguía incomodándole incluso sabiendo que no era nada de Takao. Por lo que, alegre, aunque no lo exteriorizara, caminó junto con Kuroko, Satsuki y Takao hacia el tiovivo. Como era de esperar, lleno de niños.

En cuanto la atracción se detuvo, la pelirrosa y Takao corrieron a elegir un caballo que les agradara, mientras que Kuroko, por compromiso más que por otra cosa, se sentaba junto a la demandante chica. Midorima, que no iba a hacer el ridículo, al menos no tanto si podía evitarlo, hizo ademán de sentarse en el caballo junto al de Takao, pero se quedó de pie, sujetándose del palo para evitar caerse una vez comenzara aquello a dar vueltas.

–Verás que divertido, Shin-chan—dijo Takao entusiasmado.

Midorima le regaló una leve sonrisa en respuesta. Y aquello se puso en marcha. Girando y girando sin parar.

–Debe ser duro para ti soportar esto, Shin-chan—dijo Takao mientras su caballo subía y bajaba. –Sin embargo, te agradezco que nos acompañes a pesar de todo.

–Accedí para estar contigo—reconoció Midorima sin rodeos.

Takao mostró su desconcierto, desviando la vista hacia la multitud que rodeaba la atracción. Padres en su mayoría.

–¿Conmigo? –preguntó tímido con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

–Por supuesto. La compañía de los otros me trae sin cuidado. Además, considero que aprovechando la situación y que estamos a solas, debo decirte que ya sé que entre tú y ese tal Kasamatsu no hay nada más que una simple amistad.

Takao le volvió a observar, no sin cierto pánico.

–¿Cómo lo supiste?

–Eso no importa. Lo que sí es relevante, son los motivos que te impulsaron a hacer esa tontería.

Midorima parecía realmente interesado. Imperturbable a pesar de que la atracción no dejaba de dar vueltas, y de que el palo en el que se sujetaba era el que sostenía a uno de esos caballitos sube-baja.

–Bueno... Llegué a pensar que de esa forma podría saber si yo te importaba aunque fuera un poco... –admitió con el sonrojo acrecentándose a cada instante. Algo que Midorima no acostumbraba a ver nunca en Takao. Tan abierto y espontáneo.

–¿Querías saber si me ponía celoso de alguna manera? –el peliverde intentaba mostrarse relajado, pero los nervios le estaban comiendo por dentro. La avidez por conocer las respuestas a sus dudas. Las ansias de saber si podría por fin dar un paso más allá con su mejor amigo.

–Sí... Qué tonto, ¿no?

Midorima se acomodó las gafas y dio varios pasos hacia su compañero, procurando no trastabillar torpemente en el proceso. Cuando lo tuvo a pocos centímetros, le sujetó por los hombros. Como si temiera que Takao pudiese salir corriendo aún con la atracción en marcha.

–Funcionó—dijo sin más. Con los ojos grises mirándole con evidente asombro. Abiertos de par en par. –Moría de celos de solo imaginarte con él.

–Shin-chan... –musitó Takao, sin poder pronunciar algo coherente.

Los brazos del peliverde rodearon al otro con fuerza, en un estrecho abrazo.

–No vuelvas a hacerme algo como eso, Takao... –pidió con voz suplicante y grave en el oído de su compañero. Que estaba tenso. En shock. –Aunque me lo merecía. Que no se repita, por favor. Nunca más.

–No volveré a hacerlo... –balbuceó Takao pensando si aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad o no.

Entonces sintió el roce de la mejilla de Midorima sobre la suya. Y no tardó demasiado en notar los labios del peliverde uniéndose a los suyos. Temeroso. Inseguro, pero en cierta forma, firme.

Quiso pellizcarse, porque todo le seguía pareciendo un agradable sueño. Su compañero. Su amigo. Le estaba besando. Y su pecho no podía hincharse más o explotaría de tanta felicidad acumulada.

–Shin-chan... –musitó recuperando el aliento cuando el otro dejó de besarle. Mirándole a los ojos como si esperara algún tipo de reacción a sus actos.

–Takao... te quiero—dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas. Su adorable _tsundere_. –No volveré a hacerte daño nunca más.

Takao sonrió tanto que le dolieron las mejillas. Sujetándose del abrigo del peliverde, porque creía estar suspendido en el aire, y no gracias al caballito.

–Yo no supe lo mucho que te quería hasta que tuve que alejarme de tu lado... Así que algo bueno salió de todo esto. Dejemos atrás lo pasado. Empecemos de nuevo—dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios. –Solos tú y yo. Sin más mentiras ni enfados.

–Estoy de acuerdo—respondió aferrándose al otro, mientras el tiovivo continuaba dando vueltas. Aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta.

–¿Qué pasa, Kise? No paras de interrumpir todo lo que intento hacer. ¿Por qué no dejas que esté con Takao? Así no hay forma de seguir con los planes que tenía.

–Porque esos planes ya son absurdos. Takaocchi y Midorimacchi arreglaron sus cosas—dijo el rubio intentando sujetar otra vez por la manga a su compañero, sin éxito.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver. La idea es que Midorima...

–¡Yo le conté la verdad a Midorimacchi! …Sabe que lo tuyo con Takaocchi es una farsa.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–Pues... porque no me gustaba ver sufrir a Midorimacchi... –excusó.

–Eso formaba parte del plan. De un plan al que accediste ayudarme cuando te lo conté.

–Después lo pensé mejor y preferí no hacerlo—se justificó intranquilo.

–Pues habérmelo dicho. No ir a mis espaldas a hablar con Midorima. He estado haciendo el ridículo intentando estar con Takao para celarle, y ahora descubro que él sabía que todo era mentira—dijo dispuesto a alejarse, dando grandes zancadas en dirección a cualquier parte siempre y cuando pudiera estar lo más lejos posible del rubio.

Kise se quedó contemplando su espalda y cómo se iba alejando de su lado, sintiéndose en un aprieto. Sólo se le ocurría un motivo por el cual había hecho todo aquello, y no era precisamente por lo que le había dicho a Kasamatsu. Muy a su pesar, el celoso en toda la historia, no había sido solamente Midorima.

–¡Me molestaba! –admitió en voz alta para que el otro detuviera sus pasos.

Lo consiguió, porque el rostro confuso de Kasamatsu se volvió hacia él.

–¿Qué?

–Me molestaba que fingieras que estabas con Takao—dijo el rubio cabizbajo, mientras andaba con lentitud hacia el otro. Ya había hablado más de la cuenta y debía asumir las consecuencias. Pasara lo que pasara.

–¿Acaso te gusta Takao?

Kise le miró a los ojos, como un niño que va a confesar sus travesuras.

–Él no—admitió.

Tras unos segundos, Kasamatsu se quedó boquiabierto mirando a Kise como si fuera la primera vez que le veía en su vida.

_Continuará..._


	13. En el que Aomine y Kagami se aman

–Bueno, Kagami, ha llegado el momento de que tú y yo hablemos de ciertas cosas.

El pelirrojo no pudo sino tragar saliva, tenso. Consciente de que su situación era peliaguda. No podía escapar de esa cabina. Aomine lo sabía, y por eso le había hecho caer en aquella trampa. Y para colmo, compinchado con sus amigos, eso estaba claro.

Intentó parecer calmado, acomodándose de cara al otro como si no pasara nada, pero a sabiendas de que ahora les tocaba hablar de ciertos temas sin más evasivas.

Suspiró.

–Si quieres que hablemos sobre lo que pasó aquella noche...No hay nada que decir al respecto. Fue un error que...

–No lo fue –sentenció Aomine, silenciándolo. –Ambos dejamos que pasara. Yo por mi parte, sé perfectamente por qué quise que ocurriera. Y tú, no sé que sientas por mi, pero te dejaste llevar esa noche y con eso me quedo. Porque fue conmigo con quien estuviste. A quien te entregaste.

Kagami se sonrojó levemente. Aomine, sin embargo, soltaba todo con una naturalidad envidiable. Era alguien muy seguro de si mismo, de eso no le cabía duda.

–Escúchame, Kagami, porque no bajaremos de esta noria hasta que lo hagas. He sido demasiado paciente, para como acostumbro a ser, la verdad—dijo cruzándose de brazos. Taiga juraría que nunca lo había visto tan serio y se sintió de repente un ser diminuto en aquel asiento frente al peliazul. –Me gustas. Mucho. Tanto que me he convertido en un Daiki que no reconozco. Celoso, posesivo...y un poco psicópata. Desde que te cruzaste en mi camino, pero sobre todo, después de nuestro partido… Me enganché a ti de una manera que ni yo mismo podía controlar y mucho menos comprender. Haciendo cualquier cosa por verte. Sin perderme ningún partido en el que jugabas. Alegrándome de que consiguieras todo aquello que yo no logré.

–Aomine...

–Te he dicho que ibas a escucharme.

Kagami asintió y cerró la boca con fuerza. Como un niño que acabara de recibir una reprimenda de su profesor.

–Te he estado provocando sin parar cada vez que nos encontrábamos, porque no se me ocurría otro modo en el que poder acercarme a ti, de llamar tu atención. Somos muy parecidos, y sabía perfectamente que si te entraba de buenas a primeras...ocurriría lo del Strip Basket. Te largarías cabreado y no creerías nada de lo que te hubiera dicho. Eso fue justo lo que pasó. Más de una vez, de hecho. Quise decirte que me gustas varias veces, pero estabas tan asustado, que me vi obligado a jugártela de esta manera. Yo también estoy aterrorizado, créeme. Porque si después de todo esto bajas de esta atracción despreciándome, pues...

–Eso no va a pasar—dijo Kagami, nervioso como nunca.

Aomine pareció asustado de pronto. No sabía si por lo inesperado de su comentario interrumpiéndole de repente, o porque se esperaba un rechazo fulminante por su parte.

–No te desprecio. Nunca...lo haría. Aunque quisiera –. Aclaró, viendo como el rostro contraído del otro cambiaba a uno más relajado. –Tú lo has dicho. Somos muy parecidos. Quizás demasiado, pero eso no es malo. Eres...alguien con quien jamás me aburro. Me sacas de quicio como nadie. –Aomine sonrió levemente. Tal parecía que le había cedido el turno para dar su discurso. –Lo que pasó aquella noche... Me asusté un poco, lo admito. Porque yo no entiendo de estas cosas. Ya sabes, las sentimentales—dijo sintiéndose algo estúpido. Daiki Aomine se le acababa de declarar allí, dentro de la cabina de una noria. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Y era más que evidente, que toda su histeria la causaba aquel peliazul insoportable.

Miró al suelo, a sabiendas de que necesitaba algo más de coraje. Recordó inevitablemente la declaración de Himuro días atrás, y lo convencido que estuvo al rechazarle. Había sido lo correcto en aquel instante. Pero no podía hacer lo mismo con Aomine, porque con él era distinto. Aunque se lo negase a si mismo infinidad de veces, su corazón había dado un vuelco cuando el peliazul había pronunciado aquellas palabras. « _Me gustas_ _»_.

Cerró ambas manos en un puño sobre sus muslos, y tomó una bocanada de aire.

–Tú me has hecho mejor—dijo por fin mirando al otro.

–Eso es algo que debería decir yo—comentó Aomine con la sonrisa perenne en el rostro.

–No me interrumpas.

–Eres un lento. Y pronto se parará esto y tendremos que bajar. Dime que te gusto de una vez y punto.

El rostro de Kagami adquirió el color de su pelo.

–¡Cretino, no pienso decirte eso!

–Pero está claro que es lo que sientes—dijo Aomine satisfecho por su apreciación.

–¡¿Para qué me traes aquí si no me dejas hablar?! –Kagami, furioso, se puso en pie, haciendo que la cabina se tambaleara levemente.

–Te traje para confesarme yo. Tú estás mas guapo callado.

–¡Serás imbécil!¡Pues ahora no...!

Enmudeció, cuando de pronto sintió un tirón en su camiseta y la boca de Aomine estaba pegada a la suya. Las manos del peliazul se posicionaron tras su nuca. Y entonces, se dejó llevar.

♥♥♥♥♥

–¿Acaso te gusta Takao?

Kise miró a su capitán a los ojos, como un niño que va a confesar sus travesuras.

–Él no—admitió.

Tras unos segundos, Kasamatsu se quedó boquiabierto mirando a Kise como si fuera la primera vez que le veía en su vida.

–¿Yo? –el pelinegro se señaló a si mismo, como si así fuera más sencillo para el otro admitirlo.

–No sabía que me molestaría tu plan...Hasta que pasó—Kise ya había llegado junto a él, pero parecía esquivar su mirada, apenado. –Quería ayudarte con lo de Takaocchi, de verdad que sí, pero luego conforme me contabas las cosas que hacías...

–Te pusiste celoso tú—finalizó Kasamatsu no sin cierto asombro.

Era muy extraño ver a Kise de ese modo, titubeante y algo temeroso. Asintiendo levemente con la cabeza gacha a modo de respuesta y sujetando su propia muñeca con la otra mano.

–Eres un tonto, Kise—dijo Kasamatsu sonriendo.

El rubio entonces le miró a los ojos, confundido.

–¿Por no darme cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ti?

–Por no decírmelo en el mismo instante en que lo supiste—dijo el moreno antes de sujetar por la solapa del abrigo a Kise y tirar de él hacia abajo para besarle en los labios.

♥♥♥♥♥

–Menuda sorpresa que me invitaras a este lugar, Atsushi—dijo Himuro acercándose a Murasakibara, que le esperaba justo a la entrada del parque de atracciones con una bolsa de ganchitos de tamaño extra grande entre los dedos.

–Los demás se divierten. Pero yo no—dijo arrastrando las palabras después de tragar.

–Ya sabes que yo no soy una buena compañía últimamente—admitió Himuro dedicándole una escueta sonrisa a su compañero de cabellos violetas.

Tras lo sucedido con Kagami, a pesar de que era algo que se esperaba de antemano, era evidente que le había afectado más de lo que le hubiera gustado reconocer. Puesto que todas y cada una de las palabras que le había dicho eran ciertas. No podía verle como un hermano. Y dolía saber que le había perdido en cierta forma, porque aunque recuperasen su amistad de antaño, eso siempre estaría allí. Como las cenizas entremezcladas con la tierra tras un incendio.

Aún así no podía evitar conmoverse al saber que su mejor amigo se preocupaba por él, por más que intentase esconderlo aparentando aquella indiferencia que tanto acostumbraba. Por eso había ido al parque de atracciones. Por eso estaba allí, guardando el ticket de acceso en su mochila.

–Me habías dicho que iban a venir casi todos los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros. Eso no suena aburrido –comentó mientras comenzaba a andar al interior del parque junto a su compañero.

–Pero están todos en pareja.

Eso le sorprendió.

–¿En pareja? –miró a su amigo que miraba al frente mientras se llenaba la boca de aquel tentempié anaranjado. –Ah, espera. Lo que quieres decir es que el grupo se dividió y fueron a diferentes atracciones, ¿no?

–Que va. Mine-chin nos dijo al llegar que se iba a declarar a Kaga-chin en la noria. Y después los demás se fueron con aquellos que les gustan. No sé hacia donde—dijo como si tal cosa. –Yo no me sentiría cómodo con ellos.

Himuro sonrió levemente sin poder evitarlo. Había acertado de pleno cuando se topó con el peliazul del Tôô saliendo del apartamento de Kagami aquella fatídica mañana.

–Ahora entiendo porqué me mandaste el mensaje para que viniera. No querías estar solo—dijo sin molestia.

–Con Muro-chin sí estoy cómodo—admitió el más alto al tiempo que tiraba la bolsa de ganchitos ya vacía a un cubo de basura cercano.

La sonrisa del moreno se amplió. Murasakibara tenía la capacidad de animarle fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias y aún sin pretenderlo. Lo cual era más sorprendente.

–¿Y qué te apetece, Atsushi? Supongo que has dado vueltas por ahí y tendrás algo en mente.

El pelivioleta le miró con una ligera sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

–Coches de choque—dijo entusiasmado como un niño y cogió de la mano a Himuro antes de salir corriendo, tirando del más bajo, que en el acto soltó una carcajada a su espalda.

♥♥♥♥♥

No supieron exactamente lo que pasó con los demás cuando se bajaron de la noria, y francamente, tampoco les importó demasiado. Ligeramente ruborizados y tomados de la mano, iniciativa de Aomine, por supuesto; comenzaron a andar hacia la salida del parque, para, finalmente, ir a casa del pelirrojo.

Apenas cruzaron palabra alguna por el camino, quizás porque no hacía falta. En aquella cabina a varios metros del suelo se habían dicho todo lo que hacía falta decir, y ninguno era muy dado a ese tipo de conversaciones.

Aomine se quitó el abrigo en cuanto cruzaron la puerta del apartamento, y se dejó caer cuan largo era en el sofá. Haciéndole a Kagami una seña con los dedos en el aire para que se le acercara. Este, que parecía muy tenso de repente, se quitó su propio abrigo con parsimonia, aparentando ignorarlo mientras doblaba la prenda con cuidado y la dejaba en su lugar. Sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir, pero no queriendo demostrar que eso lo alteraba un poco.

–Ven aquí—ordenó Aomine con tono de impaciencia.

Kagami le sonrió en respuesta, mientras negaba con la cabeza, y se cruzaba de brazos, posicionándose lejos del sofá, pero frente al otro.

–¿Qué pasa?

Intrigado, el peliazul se incorporó de golpe, quedando sentado.

–No se va a repetir lo de la otra noche—dijo Kagami aparentando fingida calma.

Los ojos de Aomine se abrieron de par en par.

–¿Por qué no? No me digas que no te gustó, porque sé perfectamente que...

–Porque no pienso ser yo otra vez al que le den por culo—sentenció serio.

El rostro del peliazul se descompuso.

–Voy a beber un poco de agua, mientras le das vueltas al asunto. Y claro, a lo que quieras hacer. Si no te interesa... Mañana nos vemos. Ya sabes donde está la puerta—comentó muy dignamente, al tiempo que se giraba para acercarse a la nevera y sacar un botellín de agua fresca.

Tras unos segundos, y mientras Kagami le daba todavía la espalda; Aomine habló con voz queda.

–Está bien... Nos vemos mañana–. Cuando el pelirrojo se giró a mirarle, el otro ya había recuperado su abrigo e iba en dirección a la puerta.

Contrariado, Taiga habló –¡Espera! ¿Va en serio?

–Tranquilo, podemos dejarlo para otro día si hoy no te apetece. No quiero presionarte—sentenció despreocupado.

Kagami no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua en cuanto pudo cerrar la boca por la impresión.

–Eres odioso, ¿lo sabías? ¿Acaso no puedes cederme el turno a mi ni una noche? –preguntó acercándose al peliazul varios pasos, algo tímido.

–Ya me ganaste en la cancha, ¿qué más quieres? No se puede tener todo en esta vida, Kagami—comentó en tono divertido llevando su mano al pomo de la puerta.

El pelirrojo no tardó demasiado en llegar hasta Aomine finalmente e iniciar el asunto besando apasionadamente al otro. –Te odio—pronunció cuando se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento.

–Yo a ti no—dijo Aomine.

A pesar de decir eso, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Aomine, que, sujetando de pronto a Kagami del cuello de la camiseta, tiró de él para llegar hasta el sofá.

–¿Qué...? No vamos a volver a hacerlo en el sofá... –comentó Kagami sonriendo pícaro, mientras cambiaba las tornas y era él el que guiaba al otro hacia el pasillo y lo llevaba a su dormitorio.

El peliazul sonrió también. Parecía que Kagami por fin había apagado su botón de la vergüenza y se estaba convirtiendo en todo un pervertido. Mejor para él, claro. Siempre y cuando sólo fuera una faceta que le mostrara a él, y nada más que a él.

Se permitió unos instantes para contemplar la habitación del pelirrojo. Impecable y en perfecto orden. Eso no se lo esperaba para nada. Pero no pudo analizarla demasiado, porque enseguida sintió cómo su espalda chocaba contra la puerta cerrada y sus labios volvían a ser atrapados por los de Kagami.

Sintió las manos del pelirrojo colarse debajo de su prenda y acariciarle el torso suavemente, lo cual hizo que se le erizara la piel de todo el cuerpo.

–¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan jodidamente caliente? –preguntó cuando el otro se hincó de rodillas en el suelo y le desabrochó el cinturón con velocidad felina.

–No lo sé—dijo mirándole desde abajo, con los ojos echando chispas.

Bajó la cremallera con premura, y tomó su miembro con la mano.

–Sigues sin llevar ropa interior... –comentó divertido, al tiempo que Aomine echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y soltaba un leve gemido por la sensación que le causaba que el otro le tocara de esa forma.

La lengua de Kagami le rodeó de repente. Caliente y húmeda. Moviéndose con tortuosa lentitud. Miró hacia abajo entonces, contemplando aquella maravillosa imagen. La del pelirrojo arrodillado a sus pies, y saboreándolo como si se tratara de su comida favorita. Una de sus manos se posó automáticamente en la cabellera del otro, instándole a seguir y se mordió tan fuerte el labio para no alzar la voz más de la cuenta, que notó el gusto de su propia sangre en la boca.

Aquello era el maldito cielo, al menos lo era, hasta que obligo a Taiga a detenerse.

El pelirrojo quiso replicar, sin embargo, Aomine le hizo ponerse en pie y comenzó a desvestirle. Notaba su erección incluso por debajo de la ropa interior y ardió en deseos de tocarle. Volver a hacerle suyo como aquella noche. Aunque no lo hizo de inmediato. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, porque sabía que si acariciaba a Taiga más de la cuenta, no sería dueño de si mismo y volvería a poseerlo una y otra vez sin control. Esta vez quería ir algo más despacio, pero solo el poco de lo que fuera capaz.

Kagami se dejaba hacer. Suspirando y gimiendo en voz baja ante sus leves caricias y roces. Sonrojado hasta las orejas y con los ojos cerrados. Dejándose caer sentado sobre la cama cuando el cuerpo de Aomine le obligó a desplazarse hasta allí.

Las orbes escarlata le miraron con aprobación, y una vez Aomine estuvo completamente desnudo también, se le acercó, se inclinó sobre él, y le besó con dulzura situando sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro.

–Gracias por no dejarme salir por la puerta—le susurró Aomine al oído. El pelirrojo simplemente asintió, dejando caer su espalda sobre el colchón. Ofreciendo al peliazul una vista maravillosa de su completa anatomía.

 _Y que sepas que te quiero_ , quiso añadir Aomine entonces. Sin embargo, solo pudo acomodarse sobre él mientras le besaba con desesperación. Con el juicio completamente nublado, porque aquel pelirrojo le volvía tan loco, que se perdía de si mismo. _Te quiero._ Sus manos le acariciaron la espalda, los brazos y el miembro. _Te quiero._ Sus uñas y dientes le marcaron la piel sin compasión alguna. _Te quiero_. Sus dedos viajaron hasta su entrada. _Te quiero._ Kagami gimió con fuerza cuando Aomine le penetró despacio. Procurando ser delicado, pero sin demasiado éxito. _Te quiero._

Despertó sintiendo el peso de una mano sobre su pecho desnudo y un cosquilleo en la mejilla.

Kagami dormía plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Aomine lo contempló durante un rato, con media sonrisa marcada a fuego en la cara y sintiéndose tentado, le acarició la piel del cuello con la mano libre que no estaba bajo el cuerpo del otro. No hubo reacción alguna por parte de Taiga.

–Te quiero, Bakagami—pronunció en voz alta esta vez, embelesado. A sabiendas de que su debilidad no le escuchaba. –Maldito seas, pero te quiero.

–Yo también te quiero, Aomine—murmuró el otro de forma clara, pillando por sorpresa al peliazul.

Pero Kagami continuaba con los ojos cerrados y con la respiración acompasada. Seguía dormido.

Aomine sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez la sonrisa era amplia, de felicidad absoluta. Tal parece que el pelirrojo estaba soñando.

Le contempló una última vez, acomodó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos, esperando caer nuevamente en brazos de Morfeo.

Kagami entreabrió un ojo y esta vez, él fue el que sonrió.

_Continuará..._


	14. Extra: En el que todos confunden las cosas

¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Siete? ¿Ocho?

Lo cierto es que el tiempo pasa muy deprisa, y de una forma en la que ni nos damos cuenta. Quizás porque todo era perfecto. Quizás porque las cosas con Midorima le iban bien. Seguía frecuentando a sus amigos y casi todas las semanas veía a algunos. Probablemente porque al igual que él, seguían felices con sus parejas y no había nada que perturbara sus días.

Entonces se percató de que tal vez no se había parado a pensar en asuntos que suponía no le daba importancia, pero resultó que sí. Y todo lo inició Kise Ryôta.

Takao estaba tranquilo en su casa, echándole un vistazo a los dibujitos de sus alumnos de preescolar en la mesa de la cocina, mientras se comía un bollo de chocolate que le había pringado la cara, pero le traía sin cuidado. Moviendo despreocupadamente el pie derecho, aprovechando que el taburete era alto y las piernas no le llegaban al suelo.

Escuchando el ruido de fondo que llegaba de la televisión en la sala contigua. Usándola de compañía hasta que llegara Midorima y le echara la bronca por encenderla sin estar viéndola y sin estar delante siquiera. El peliverde odiaba eso. A Takao le hacía gracia.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta.

Takao se bajó del taburete de un salto y tragó el pedazo de bollo que acababa de morder. Al abrir, se topó con Kise.

–¡Enhorabuena, Takaocchi! –. Gritó entusiasmado y le abrazó con ahínco.

–¿Por qué? –. Preguntó asustado el moreno.

–¿Cómo que por qué? –. El rubio le miró con curiosidad sin soltarle. –Por unirte al club.

–¿Qué club?

–¿Cuál va a ser? El de los casados. ¿Cómo te lo pidió? –. Finalmente le liberó del abrazo y le cogió la mano izquierda, observándola con detenimiento.

–Kise... no sé de qué me estás hablando—admitió por fin.

El rubio soltó su mano, entró en la casa sin esperar invitación y echó un vistazo alrededor.

–¿Estás solo?

–Sí—dijo y cerró la puerta.

Kise suspiró y le miró con arrepentimiento.

–Creo que he metido la pata.

–Por favor, Kise, explícame las cosas de modo que yo las entienda.

–Es que... –se rascó la cabeza, nervioso. –Ayer vi a Midorimacchi en una joyería. Y Yukiocchi y yo dimos por sentado... Bueno, que te estaba comprando el anillo. Ya sabes, de pedida.

Takao comenzó a reír.

–Eso es una tontería. Shin-chan odia las bodas.

–Fue a la mía. Y a la de Kagamicchi. Y a la de Mura...

–La suya. Odiaría casarse. Midorima no es de los que se casan. Al menos, no de los que seguirían todas las tradiciones. Pedida. Boda por todo lo alto... Para Shin-chan sería más rápido ir al juzgado. No perdería el tiempo. De hacerlo, se casaría y se iría a trabajar. A salvar vidas.

Kise entonces entrecerró los ojos y le miró, pensativo.

–¿Y eso no te importa? ¿A ti no te gustaría casarte?

Súbitamente, Takao sintió un escalofrío. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Abrió la boca sin saber muy bien qué decir, mientras el otro le observaba a la expectativa.

Claro que lo había pensado muchas veces. Sobre todo cada vez que uno de sus amigos lo hacía. Les veía felices. Radiantes. Y se imaginaba así, con Shin-chan. Porque les iba bien, y lo lógico sería dar el paso. Aunque nunca llegaba. Ninguno de los dos hablaba del tema. Y lo habían aparcado, tal parece que para siempre.

–Sí, quiero casarme—reconoció avergonzado sin saber muy bien por qué.

Le invadió una repentina alegría y no pudo evitar exteriorizarla en una gran sonrisa.

–¿De verdad viste a Shin-chan comprando un anillo?

–Le vimos en una joyería. Nosotros supusimos que compró un anillo. Así que es probable que te lo pida—Kise pareció percatarse del entusiasmo del otro. –Aceptarías, ¿no?

–¡Claro! –. Se sorprendió a si mismo de lo tajante que había sido. Quería casarse con Shin-chan, por supuesto. Y en ese instante lo deseaba más que nada. –¡Me lo va a pedir! –. Chilló dando saltitos todavía junto a la puerta, siendo imitado por Kise.

–¡Te lo va a pedir! ¡Hay que celebrarlo!

Takao entonces detuvo los brincos, al verlo, el rubio hizo lo mismo.

–Espera... No hay que celebrarlo aún, porque no sabemos cuándo me lo va a pedir. Tendré...tendré que esperar.

Midorima volvía a casa del trabajo, pero antes decidió detenerse en un lugar muy familiar, y a donde iban Takao y él cada viernes en la noche desde hace unos años. El restaurante de Kagami.

Siempre estaba lleno de gente y tenían muchas reservas. Aunque ser amigos del chef principal les daba una ventaja que a los demás no. Sin embargo, Midorima aprovechó para reservar su mesa de costumbre por si acaso, junto a la ventana con vistas al jardín, que por la noche estaba iluminado con cientos de lucecitas que parecían luciérnagas.

Al entrar al lugar, lo primero que vio fue una cara muy conocida. El marido de Kagami.

–Hola, Aomine—dijo cortés.

El mencionado le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Midorima, ¿vienes a hacer tu reserva de siempre?

A pesar de llevar todavía su uniforme de agente de policía, a veces parecía ser el maître.

El peliverde asintió sin más. No le apetecía dar explicaciones. Tenía su rutina. Y los viernes por la noche tocaba cena romántica. Se acercó al jefe del comedor y le pidió que apuntara su nombre en la lista para la cena.

–¡Yo me voy! –. Anunció el peliazul en voz alta, lo que provocó que Kagami saliera de la cocina, pasando a través de una puerta vaivén. Se acercó a su marido mientras se quitaba el gorro blanco de la cabeza, y le besó con dulzura. –Luego te veo—susurró Daiki sobre sus labios y se marchó.

Kagami, que había seguido la trayectoria de Aomine con la vista, se fijó entonces en el peliverde.

–Hola, Midorima. ¿Esta noche cenarás lo de siempre? ¿O me pedirás por fin que meta un anillo en el postre de Takao?

–Siempre te digo lo mismo. No me gusta que nadie meta nada en mi comida—contestó serio, mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

–Y yo siempre te digo que no sabes lo que te pierdes—añadió Kagami carcajeándose y volviendo a la cocina.

Cuando entró en su casa, no le sorprendió ver el televisor encendido. Ni que Takao estuviera en el cuarto de baño del piso superior cantando a pleno pulmón, dentro de la ducha. Apagó la televisión y fue directo a la cocina después de escuchar cómo alguien cerraba la puerta de la nevera.

–Kise... ¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio se sobresaltó y casi se le cae al suelo la lata de refresco que acababa de sacar del frigorífico.

–Midorimacchi... Hola. Vine a ver a Takaocchi. Y a ti, por supuesto. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

No pasó por alto que Kise se había puesto extrañamente nervioso.

–Es viernes, lo de siempre.

–Claro. Cena en el restaurante de Kagamicchi. Sólo...una cena—dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

–¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Por qué guiñas el ojo? ¿Te ha dado un tic? Puedo mirártelo si quieres—dijo mientras dejaba su maletín sobre la mesa, y cansado, se aflojaba la corbata.

–Ya sabes porqué lo hago. Hoy es una noche especial—dijo repitiendo el guiño sin dejar de sonreír.

–¿Especial? Es como otra noche de viernes. No sé qué ideas te habrás formado en esa cabezota.

Kise suspiró, derrotado.

–Vamos, Midorimacchi. Sé perfectamente que le vas a pedir matrimonio a Takaocchi.

–¿Qué? –. El rostro del peliverde se contrajo.

–Yukiocchi y yo te vimos comprando el anillo ayer. Qué calladito te lo tenías—dijo palmeándole la espalda.

–Yo... Yo no voy a pedirle matrimonio a Takao.

–Ya, claro. Disimulas—Kise le guiñó otra vez el ojo, al tiempo que levantaba el pulgar de la mano derecha. Empezaba a confirmar que sí, que el rubio tenía un tic.

–No disimulo. Sólo es una cena. Como cada viernes—aclaró.

–Por supuesto—fue la respuesta del otro, que por fin había abierto el refresco y bebió un sorbo.

Midorima se acercó al rubio, mirándole de forma intimidatoria.

–Te has equivocado de pleno. No voy a pedirle matrimonio a Takao. No le habrás dicho que iba a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Kise tragó con lentitud.

–No. No le dije nada... Ni a Kagamicchi tampoco.

–¡Kise!

–¡Me voy! ¡Os dejo prepararos para la cena! –. Gritó mientras esquivaba al peliverde y salía corriendo.

Llegaron puntuales al restaurante y se sentaron donde siempre. Les atendió una amable camarera, y pronto estuvieron a solas.

Takao estaba radiante, no sabía si por el reflejo de las luces que incidían por la ventana sobre la piel de su rostro, o por esa felicidad y brillo en los ojos que normalmente le acompañaba. Brindaron con vino, y empezaron a hablar de trivialidades.

Midorima le escuchaba a medias. Pensando en las tonterías de Kise, y en si de verdad había sido capaz de decirle a Takao que planeaba pedirle matrimonio. Siendo consciente de las miradas que les lanzaba Aomine desde la barra del bar; estaba claro que porque el rubio había hablado más de la cuenta, y obvio, no solo con Kagami. Takao lo supondría también. ¿Se habría hecho ilusiones? ¿Esperaba que esa fuera una noche diferente?

–Oye, Kazunari—dijo interrumpiendo la charla de su novio. –Deberías saber que yo no...

En ese momento, escucharon el grito de una mujer unas mesas más allá. La vieron emocionada aceptar una proposición de matrimonio. Y aplaudieron junto a los demás cuando se fundieron en un abrazo ella y su prometido.

Takao aplaudió como si la vida le fuera en ello. Sintiendo que aquella también era su noche, y se tomó la pedida de esa pareja como una señal del universo. Sin embargo, cuando giró el rostro hacia Midorima, le vio un semblante más serio del que le habría gustado.

–No sé qué idea te habrás hecho sobre esta cena, Kazunari. Pero _eso_ no va a pasar—sentenció el peliverde.

Vio los ojos grises abrirse de par en par con asombro, pero con rapidez, de la sorpresa pasó a la decepción.

El aire se volvió más pesado dentro del vehículo mientras volvían a casa. El silencio era sepulcral entre ambos. Y Takao fue el primero en cruzar la puerta de entrada dispuesto a subir los escalones hacia el dormitorio del piso superior.

–¿Estás bien? –. Preguntó Midorima haciendo que el otro detuviera sus pasos.

–Claro...

–No has dicho una palabra desde que yo...

–Estoy perfectamente.

Posó la mano en la barandilla y subió un par de escalones antes de ser detenido por el peliverde, que le sujetó de la muñeca.

–Sé que esperabas otra cosa de la cena. Estoy seguro de que Kise habló contigo.

–Me dijo una tontería. No tenía que haberle creído—dijo Takao intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Pero no le había sentado demasiado bien que todas sus ilusiones se fueran al traste.

–Es cierto que me vio en la joyería... –comentó Midorima, que se acercó a un mueble, abrió un cajón y sacó una pequeña bolsa plateada. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Takao, que sintió de pronto un nudo en el estómago. El peliverde entonces sacó del interior de la bolsa una cajita de terciopelo azul oscuro y la abrió frente al otro. –Me compré un reloj.

Takao parpadeó varias veces. No sabiendo si reír o llorar. Finalmente optó por lo primero, y se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Midorima le observó extrañado.

–Qué idiota soy... –apreció el moreno sin dejar de reírse.

–¿Por?

Takao tardó un poco en calmarse por fin, y miró al otro.

–Por pensar que tú querrías casarte conmigo.

–Yo...

–No pasa nada. Lo comprendo. Las cosas van bien. No hay porqué hacer lo que han hecho todos, ¿no?

–Pero tú quieres casarte, ¿verdad? Por eso has actuado de ese modo. Te ha decepcionado que Kise se equivocara.

–Tal vez, aunque...se me pasará—fingió una sonrisa y se giró para seguir subiendo.

–Ese rubio bocazas no debió haberte dicho nada. No lo había planeado así, pero no queda otra...

Takao se volvió nuevamente hacia el peliverde y le vio sacar algo otra vez de la bolsa plateada. Una segunda cajita de terciopelo del mismo color, pero más pequeña que la anterior. El moreno se llevó las manos a la boca en acto reflejo, ahogando una exclamación.

–Quería que fuera una sorpresa... Pero me salió realmente mal y no soporto verte triste—dijo mientras se arrodillaba al pie de las escaleras. Sonrojado hasta las orejas. Y abrió la cajita, mostrando una pequeña sortija con una piedrecita de un reluciente verde. Una esmeralda. –Pedírtelo bien era mi prioridad. Sentí que ya era la hora de hacerlo, que nos tocaba a nosotros–carraspeó un poco y tomó aire. –Kazunari Takao, ¿tú...?

No pudo terminar de hacer la pregunta, porque el otro, en décimas de segundo ya se le había colgado del cuello.

–¿Esto significa que aceptas? –. Preguntó Midorima, mientras con sus brazos envolvía el cuerpo del otro en un estrecho abrazo.

–¿Tú qué crees?

**Fin**


End file.
